Things We Cannot Do
by Droxy
Summary: Snape answers the door and is confronted with a plea for help from Miss Granger, events result in darkness surrounding Crookshanks. A bit of a murder mystery thrown in for fun. Serial drabble story format. CH 209 His Silence
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course, this is part 1. This is an idea I had for a longer story.

**Title: Things We Can Not Do**

He threw open the door to the incessant pounding to reveal the cause.

She stood disheveled and in tears, her arms held a bundle wrapped in her outer robes supported upon a large book.

"Please sir, you are the only one who can help him." she gulped, her eyes pleading.

He took the bundle and set it on the table, motioning her inside.

Unwrapping it gently he discovered the injured ginger cat.

Lightly laying his hands upon it brushing the ears, Snape lowered his head speaking softly, "As powerful as we are, Miss Granger, we cannot bring back the dead."


	2. 2 A Cause is Determined

Word Count: **exactly 100**

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks on grangersnape100 live journal

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course, this is part 2. I own two cats (black ones), and I miss them terribly. Flame me for killing the cat if it makes you feel better.

**Title: Things We Can Not Do - part 2**

Snape examined the animal in detail for several minutes. Nothing could be over looked, not now.

"Ms. Granger, are you aware the demise of your cat is due to a curse?" he stated, a thread of anger strung under his factual demeanor.

She shook her head clutching the book tighter to her chest, "why?"

"I would ask that of you," his hard dark eyes meeting hers, "the penalty of this action is expulsion."

Her lips began trembling, "I was near the kitchens. I heard a racket, I found him barely breathing."

Snape surveyed the slain cat, "He saved your life."


	3. 3 To stopper death

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks on grangersnape100 live journal

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. SouthernWitch69 has prodded me to write a story using 100 word challenges, and Moaning Myrtle encouraged me sometime ago. Many thanks.

**Title: Things We Can Not Do - part 3**

After removing the dead Crookshanks from the temporary shroud, Snape returned the cloak to Hermione.

"I must report this crime to the Headmaster, I will need the body," he said placing the kneazle into a small crate.

Approaching the table nervously she whispered, "no, not yet."

He twisted quickly to look at her, she was fidgeting. "What? Do you not want justice?" he snapped.

"I came to you for help. Please sir, why are you not using 'The Stopper of Death'? You said..."

He cut her off sharply, "Miss Granger that potion is only applied when one is near death."


	4. 4 Leading Questions

Disclaimer: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course, this is part 4.

Hermione regarded the Potions Master through surging emotions of grief and anger over Crookshanks death. Appearing daft was not the best avenue to achieve her ends. Bravery and provocation were the only tactics within grasp to get Snape to divulge information.

"Unicorn blood then," she stated shakily.

Snape's eyes narrowed while his impatience increased, "both forbidden and futile Miss Granger."

The dark wizard looked away, "those who imbibed it were not dead," his right hand brushing across the left forearm.

Taunting, he added, "No elixir of life exists since the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone. Was that your next query?"

Authors Notes:

Please indulge me and have patience with my first attempt at "plot driven fic." To Acadia-elle, author of the romantic "Incident in the Great Hall" here on FFN, I don't think I fear words. There are mechanisms to handle the words. My fear, alas, is crappy story telling. I thank you for saying I have mastered the 100 word challenge, and I suppose I stay within it for two reasons. One is comfort, and two is the form forces my attention deficit personality to be concise and not ramble on and on and on. I'll add that a third is a sense of completion, because each 100 word "chapter" should stand on its own.


	5. 5 Pushing Things Too Far

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks on grangersnape100 Live Journal

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. I found this part a bit amusing.

**Title: Pushing Things Too Far**

Hermione flinched at Snape's sudden shift in the conversation, but her single mindedness would not budge despite her intellect telling her otherwise; her heart focusing on Crookshanks.

"I think you above all others would agree that every angle is worth investigating," she said a bit tartly.

"Harry said three years ago Voldemort brewed a resurrection potion and…" she suddenly fell silent as the countenance of Severus Snape transformed from mild irritation to something terrible.

Snape stretched tall and scorched her demeanor with dark fathomless glittering eyes. Softly hissing at her, "I will not take your cat to the Dark Lord."


	6. Snape has a Plan

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted.

**Title: Snape has a Plan**

"I know Voldemort can not resurrect Crookshanks!" she cried.

She winced pulling the book tighter shielding her chest against an anticipated hex.

Snape salivated at the opportunity to take an obscene quantity of house points for her remark. However, the thought of Albus and Minerva skinning him alive given Hermione's circumstances was not good. He smirked as his Slytherin mind developed the perfect plan for dismissing the young woman.

"Enough!" he yelled. "I am going to the Headmaster's now, and you are going to see Madam Pomfrey for your grief induced insanity!"

"No!" she said defiantly.

"The 'Spark of Life'!"


	7. 7 Stating Reality

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes & Disclaimer: No money made, but lots of time wasted, certainly not mine. Events become darker after now. Muhahah! I bend down and kiss the hems of the robes of my reviewers as your kind words and encouragement make my day.

**Title: Stating Reality**

"The 'Spark of Life'!" he snapped exasperated. "Will blow the evidence to bits," his long finger pointing sharply at the box containing the slain cat.

Rounding on Hermione with furrowed brow, he peered into her eyes. Grasping her by the shoulders trying to shake some sense into her, he spoke in a serious deep tone, "Miss Granger, no amount of your affection or love for this cat will bring him back. Not as you know him. No deity or wizard can restore the dead. It is best if you accept this death and allow me to do what is necessary."


	8. 8 The Book

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course. No beta.

**Title: The Book**

He loosened his grip allowing his arms to fall in resignation as he examined the trembling witch's fresh tears.

Hermione relaxed her hold on the book, an action that pitched it slightly forward in her arms. She dropped her head as if to find answers there and stood silent for a few minutes.

The Gryffindor is finally coming to terms he thought with grim relief.

"You are lying," she said somberly.

Snape blinked, wryly replying, "Is that so?"

Hermione stepped up to the table heavily slapping the book besides Crookshanks. She glanced sideways at the frowning Professor with uncompromising resolve.


	9. 9 A Resourseful Hermione

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course, this is part 9. This part was a bugger boo to do! Word Count: exactly 100

**Title: The Book**

Snape scanned the book disconcerted he owned the same title. He glanced at his private library discerning its presence in the shelving; the crafty witch had not pilfered it after all. He moved his hand over the cover and a black aura flashed subtly about the edges.

"Miss Granger, where did you procure this book?" he said steadily. "It is banned from commerce and not in the restricted section."

Hermione's face softened, "A muggle yard sale, 2 pounds for it. It had a muggle repelling charm. I felt - compelled to buy it."

He probed, "How will this help your cat?"


	10. 10 Page 394

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Character death of course, this is part 10. A nod to page 394.

**Title: Page 394**

A spark of hope ignited Hermione's bravado. She clasped the book, flipping it open near the end. "There are several spells here. The language is archaic," she muttered factually concentrating intently upon the page, not knowing how he would react.

Snape observed her hands with tightly concealed interest. The witch could touch the book, there was no dark response. She did not know of its nature. His brow creased slightly as he silently turned away taking two steps towards the edge of the table, gazing directly down at the cat who's demise started all this.

"It is here, page 394."


	11. The Spell

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks on grangersnape100 live journal

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted.

**Title: The Spell**

Hermione glanced at Crookshanks lying motionless in the box. She kept plodding knowing time was running short, and began reading the book aloud unaware of Snape's distant demeanor.

"'The Breathing Soul of Death' spell," she announced academically, "also known as 'The Split Gemini' spell … derived from eastern wizards who harnessed the ancient magic of yin and yang." She paused to survey the Professor, disappointed at seeing the back of his robes.

It disconcerted her to see his shoulders flexing inward, wrapping the cloak portion around him as if he was attempting to hide or shield himself from inclement weather.


	12. 12 The Memory

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. Word Count: exactly 100. Response to the grangersnape100 Live Journal challenge.

**Title: The Memory**

Snape plunged into one of his worst memories triggered by the mere name of the spell. His first sign of magic instigated his parent's brutal argument; it was an echo of the sonorous spell amplifying his screaming as his older sister tried to kill him.

His sister drowned three weeks before the explosive argument.

His father coldly threatening his mother to do what was necessary or did she really desire two dead children?

He scrambled into a corner.

The lifeless cat made Snape shiver as he instinctively pulled the cloak tightly around him as the memory sliced through his soul.


	13. 13 More Memory

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, but lots of time wasted. JKR & affilated owns it all. We are at part 13. It's going to get darker soon. muhahaha Droxy graciously bows to kiss the hems of all reviewers. Your words mean a lot. Thank You!

**Title: More Memory**

Snape'sheart clenched remembering the wailing anguish, depression, and worse, his mother's begging. Oh how she pleaded with her wizard husband to cast the spell with her, to do the unspeakable to a dead child.

His father finally capitulated and his sister became everything that she was, but only to her parents.

First, she killed her kneazle, one similar to Hermione's Crookshanks. The next mark was a young house elf, and then a local muggle child. He witnessed it all and he realized he was her next easy victim.

But he would not go quietly, and fought for his life!


	14. 14 A Realization

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, JKR owns it. Dark enough yet? Teshara- yes there are similarities to Mr. Kings' Pet Cemetary but I did not start this out with that intent.I've never readthat book.The spells should give you a clue that the resurrected are not fully evil beings. Muhahaha! Note that each chapter includes a Hermione, Severus and a Crookshanks reference.

**Title: A Realization**

Snape considered it would have been much easier if he never yelled, and allow his sister bestow upon him the gift of death.

Under orders by his father, his mother cast the unforgivable on his bound sister restoring balance to the universe. That balance had a cost, beginning his mothers decent into oblivion.

Snape always thought his mother committed suicide via addiction. His father was never the same afterwards, growing increasingly distant, and neglecting a son who needed him desperately.

Pulling tighter on the black cloak, Snape understood the sort of assistance Hermione Granger sought for her cat.


	15. 15 The Smoking Book

Word Count: exactly 100

Authors Notes: No money made, JKR and affiliated owns it all. Challenge 14 Crookshanks ongrangersnape100 live journal

**Title: The Smoking Book**

Hermione plucked the volume off the table and approached Snape, who was peering blankly at Crookshanks.

"Professor?" she queried softy, touching him lightly on the arm.

"What!" he snarled whipping around so swiftly she released the book and it fell against his chest, causing his instinctive reflex to grasp the book with his hands.

Hermione screamed taking two steps back at the sudden reaction between the book and the Potions Master. A black smoke blasted out of the book twisting Snape's body to floor as if someone slapped him violently across the face.

The book landed unaffected at her feet.


	16. 16 Enveloping Darkness

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks on grangersnape100 live journal.

Authors Notes: No money made, JKR and affiliated owns it all. Duj, very observant of you! You will see.

**Title: Enveloping Darkness **

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped, "Sir?"

There was no answer from the sprawled body on the floor. The smoky aura was flowing around him in waves. Tentatively she touched his neck, he was hot and breathing. She felt the smoke drifting over her hand; its character similar to warm fog. Clinging to her hand briefly, it slipped back to the body it enveloped.

Hermione checked Crookshanks, he was unchanged.

Snape attempted to rise, gasping hoarsely, "I - cannot – touch - the – book - the power." He collapsed back to the floor, shuddering.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione shakily.


	17. 17 The Dark Aura

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR and affiliated owns it all.

**Title: The Dark Aura**

Snape slowly crawled across the stone floor, erecting himself by gripping the arms of his wooden chair. "No." He did not turn to look at her.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Get out," he voiced roughly.

She looked at her Crookshanks and then at the book, "Please, sir what was that reaction? Are you alright?" she questioned with deep concern.

Hermione stared in wonder as the smoke transformed about Snape forming a black aura that sucked all the light in its proximity, distorting his visage as the aurora fluctuated around him before settling into a dark halo pattern.

**LONG Authors Notes:**

A few of you have asked why not in the longer fic format. There are several reasons for this, some more important that others.

First, I am on a team and we write 100 word challenges for points. There are rules to these challenges I abide by.

Second, if you look at all the other stories I've written you will notice they are all 100 words long. I am training myself to do creative writing. As an engineer, I know it is best to experiment with models before talking on a larger project. I want you all to enjoy what I write.

Third, I don't like to write, but I love fan fiction. I am using fan fiction to help me improve something I do not like to do, nor do I think I am very good at. The 100 word format is short, but it is not easy. The format forces the writer to be concise and to select words with care. I do know I am improving, and once I can whip out these 100 word challenges quickly, I know I will have mastered concise, quick, and well structure writing. Please have patience with my training wheels. Once I am finished, I may take this fic and convert it to longer format by adding richer imagery. My concerns are with characterization and plot. Snape is not an easy character to maintain.

Thank you all for your reviews! You've been more than kind and helpful.


	18. 18 For the Sake of the Good

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns it all.

**Title: For the Sake of the Good**

The Potions Master held the chair with an iron grip has he fought for control against the shifting internal balance of magic; it surged and ebbed within him wanting release. He felt strong but he felt apprehension for the newness of it and he desperately wished her and the cat gone because of the uncertainty.

Hermione saw Snape turn his head slightly if only to regard her presence.

"Hermione," he commanded, "For all that you think is good and light in the world, get out now." There was no mistaking the warning in his voice, and she shivered with panic.


	19. Chapter 19 Title: No Desertion

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: No Desertion**

Acting on fear driven adrenalin Hermione snatched up the book and lunged towards Crookshanks. Crookshanks, she thought as her heart fell. How could she desert her Crookshanks but what of the Professor? He seemed more angry than anything else, but the aura now that was a puzzle. Yes, she could handle points and detention for her Crookshanks.

Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and switched from flight to fight. She would deal with Snape and she pulled her wand, just in case.

"No Professor, I will not go. I need your help and I want answers," she stated with tremulous boldness.


	20. Chapter 20 Eyes

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Eyes**

The dark magical power within Severus Snape overshadowed his light. "So you choose to stay?" he asked smoothly, his head tilting towards her. "Answer me this Miss Granger; do you know what dark magic is?"

Hermione was confused over his behavior and she carefully responded, "Dark magic is forbidden and considered evil, yet based on my study I cannot understand why that is the case. It is basically magic applied outside of - uhm -convention."

"That answer is incomplete," he replied turning to face her.

Hermione barely suppressed the gasp. "Professor! Your eyes!"

Snape had bright yellow eyes; eyes like Crookshanks.


	21. 21 Seeing Red

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Seeing Red**

Snape noticed the change in his vision, he could see a bright silvery corona about Hermione, and everything was sharper. The cat had no aura at all.

He glanced across the room at a mirror, seeing the black aurora and watching his yellow eyes turning to red. So this is how Riddle did it he thought smugly.

"Dark magic is considered forbidden for one main reason. Those who wield dark magic have the power to control nature, the elements of the core, and the deepest parts of the subconscious mind. I now understand why you approached me tonight, Miss Granger."


	22. 22 A Question of Balance

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

Author's Notes: Lots of explaining coming up.

**Title: A Question of Balance**

Hermione's brown eyes widened. He could dismiss her and ruin her chance to save Crookshanks, she had few alternatives. "Sir," she gulped explaining, "your eyes are red like…" She whispered, "Voldemort's." "But how?" she pleaded pressing the book closer.

Snape smirked pointing at her, "They are this way because of you and the book you brought here."

"Since you have studied it, you are clearly aware it is a dark text," he projected coolly.

"It is not an ordinary book, all the spells in it focus on balance Miss Granger. The equilibrium of opposing forces creating a more powerful synergy."


	23. 23 Things We Already Know

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

Author's Notes: Lots of explaining coming up.

**Title: Things We Already Know**

"Open the book and read the preparation," Snape commanded in a voice deceptively smooth.

"Alright," she responded exhaling the breath she was holding.

Hermione's face twisted in concentration. "The language is cryptic. The ritual requires a wizard and witch; one of day and one of night. Is that correct?"

She watched as Snape removed Crookshanks from the crate. He held the cat in the crook of his arm, running a finger lightly through its soft fur.

"I think you already know that Miss Granger," replied Snape in precise tones, his dark hair covering his profile as he preened the cat.


	24. 24 A Fundamental Law

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Fundamental Law**

Hermione opened her mouth but Snape cut her off. "You have admitted to studying the book. You knew this particular spell could resurrect this cat. Perhaps you should try your Gryffindor honesty as a tactic." He laughed sarcastically.

"You are old enough to understand the fundamental natural law that a witch and wizard are required to bring life into this world."

Hermione flushed red stammering, "I don't believe the spell requires that."

Snape smirked wryly replying, "True. However you require a – 'wizard of night'. The spell doesn't assign the gender day or night designation, and you are no dark witch."


	25. 25 Title: Convolution

Word Count: exactly 100

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Convolution**

Hermione distrusted the gleam in Snape's eyes and decided the best course of action was to stick to the task at hand.

"It says the one of day must plow the field to receive the seed in preparation for the sun and rain and for the growth and harvest." She stated slightly confused, "I don't understand its meaning. Clearly it is not literal, is it?"

"Correct," he assured, "once again the balance of opposites."

The Potions Master lowered the ginger cat onto the table with a graceful falling of his arms.

"You must repair the body for life Miss Granger."


	26. 26 Title: Frustration

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Frustration**

"It's not working!" she groused in frustration.

"The cat is dead." Snape pointed out purring ironically. "Use the mortician versions of the healing charms."

"Right, how stupid of me," she retorted.

"One would think you better prepared. I don't award points for the obvious recognition of Gryffindor traits," he eloquently stated with malicious humor in the undertones of his languid voice.

She huffed loudly as her face scrunched with consternation. She cast the variation upon Crookshank's, the blue magic sealing the cuts; the body healed perfectly.


	27. 27 Magnetics

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks or While you were Sleeping on grangersnape 100 LJ

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Magnetics**

Hermione, amazed with her work reached out to touch Crookshanks; he looked like he was sleeping. Snape stood at her side, examining the body with a strange shining of his still red eyes.

"Professor, what happened with the book? I mean what changed you?" she asked gingerly.

Snape's body stilled as he answered, "balanced wizards cannot touch a dark text without having their equilibrium disturbed. By touching the book, the dark magic draws towards itself. A human's power is normally greater than a book, and the flow is towards the greater source."

Hermione clarified abruptly, "a force similar to electromagnetism."


	28. 28 Gravity

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Gravity**

Snape stared into her eyes, causing her to take a small step in retreat.

"Close, but incorrect Miss Granger," he retorted sternly.

"More like gravity. I would have assumed you read Isaac the Insane by now."

Hermione's face was open and curious as she responded, "I studied Newton in fifth year arithmancy."

Snape's tone darkened as he turned his gaze to the cat. "You should ask Albus about is time in Scandia during the 40s. They used Isaac's principles to harness the magic of the sun."

Snape paused momentarily. "Do you understand why you do not react to the book?"


	29. 29 Core Magic

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Core Magic**

Hermione thought over Snape's question. "I do not possess the core magic to attract the power from the book. But I do not know why."

Snape smirked as his long yellowed fingers pressed the pads of the Crookshanks' paws. "Miss Granger admitting she doesn't know something. The planets must have aligned."

Snape began opening drawers, never looking up from his work. "One only gains dark power though life experience. Injustice, disappointment, failure, pain, and loss contribute to balancing dark and light magic. I achieved balance at age twelve; the average is about twenty-seven. You simply lack life experience Miss Granger."


	30. 30 Salt

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Salt**

Hermione returned her attention to the book. "The next sequence is equally colorful," she stated ruefully. "The rulers of the planet, both day and night shall take the earth of the sea and build a house for the eternity of the universe. North to South and South to North do the day and night travel, embracing at the apex within the house'."

"Earth of sea is easy enough, it must be salt," she announced.

Snape removed two square crystals and placed them next to Crookshanks. "Correct, Miss Granger. But not ordinary salt, these are halite crystals created by prehistoric seas."

**Long A/N:** Snape tells me every conversation exists for a purpose. Thank you for the huge hit count and reviews! Many of you are curious about balance. Snape is balanced at 12 for many reasons; reread the chapter on memory and canon says he knew more dark magic as a first year than most seven years. My fictional theory on balance would apply equally to Harry and Neville (and possibly Luna), who have had plenty of negative life experience given the time I've placed this fic, which is Hermione's 7th year. Hermione and Ron have not lived through enough death or severe injustice. Hermione is still a student and both Snape and I have rules to obey due to this. I don't want to end up in the ffn penalty box again. If you like romances see my other fic called She Waits, this fic is my first attempt at dark fic/horror/mystery.


	31. 31 Taking the Crystal

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Taking the Crystal**

Snape'ssudden cooperation disturbed Hermione on several levels, especially after she processed the facts of the situation. She looked at her Crookshanks laying cold on the table, there was only one chance now. She took the crystal he offered her.

"A circle is representative of the universe," she commented hesitantly. "But the rest is too vague. Why did they use this flowery language, it is infuriating!" she snapped.

"It is intentionally written that way," he replied smoothly. "One must be at a level to understand their hidden but exposed meaning. Such secrets are not offered to the ignorant or impatient."


	32. 32 Solve It Yourself

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it. (Snape is not going to give her or you guysthe answers...)

**Title: Solve It Yourself**

Hermione stuck her nose back into the book, ignoring Snape's barb. "It is clear we need to draw the circle together. But meeting at an apex of a circle is illogical. Geometry has laws as well."

Severus let out a bark of laughter, "You jest Miss Granger. Apparently your grasp of arithmancy isn't as grand as Vector boasts. Think about it, because your cat does not have much time."

Hermione was abashed that he would cruelly destroy her hope when the answer was so near. "Damn you!" she cried.

Snape smiled evilly. "You are a bit late. I'm already damned."


	33. 33 Hermione Thinks

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: The puzzle is easy to solve, if you remember schoolhouse rock.

**Title: Hermione Thinks**

If Hermione's expression could speak, the vicious swearing would have made Snape blush. She turned away from him and pulled her wand sending glowing fiery symbols about the classroom.

After ten minutes she rubbed her face with her hands. She sadly asked aloud, "How much time?"

"Perhaps an hour," said Snape, pressing two fingers lightly into the fur of the dead cat.

She walked along the symbols combining them into elaborate art of mathematic precision. "A circle is a shape that contains all others within it; the list is an endless variety of triangles, squares, lines, pentagrams, even other circles."


	34. 34 Reflections

Title: Things We Can Not Do - part 34

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: The solution is in next chapter folks. Re-edit, sorry no beta!

"Less than an hour to save Crooks," thought Hermione walking purposely about the floating symbols, then standing adjacent to the wall mirror. She glared at her image willing a solution to a circle's apex. Snape slipped away from the mirror's periphery, allowing her to view a larger mirror on wall behind her.

Hermione saw a cascade of herself reflected within the infinity of mirrors. "So many infinite solutions." Her mind whirred for several minutes.

"The mirror will not give you the answer you seek," stated Snape smoothly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione smiled knowingly, "but it has Professor."


	35. 35 The Symbol

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Symbol**

Snape cocked an eyebrow in silent question.

"The solution manipulates laws of geometry, but not of nature," she commented blandly.

Hermione raised her wand high, creating two fire circles. Rotating her wand she twisted one circle forming a figure eight, and then enclosed it within the other circle.

"I think this is the only way to create an apex at the center of a circle, and meet the traveling guidelines in the book."

She looked to him for confirmation; he nodded silently.

"It is the symbol of universal eternity," she wondered aloud in awe, returning to the book near Crookshanks.

x

x

x

_**A/N:** The puzzle is easy to solve, if you remember schoolhouse rock. Below are key lyrics and the solution. Blame it on my geekyness and the fact my head is packed with useless trivia._

Figure eight as double four,

Figure four as half of eight.

If you skate, you would be great,

If you could make a figure eight.

That's a circle that turns 'round upon itself.

Place it on its side and it's a symbol meaning

Infinity...


	36. Silver and Rain

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Silver and Rain**

Hermione read aloud the next passage of the spell. "The seed shall be planted at the apex of the house in anticipation for the rain of life. So must day and night be crossed and shrouded in storm, for lo only the storm shall cast the rain and the thunder and the lightning."

She glanced forward with worry gracing her features, eyes glossing over the lifeless Crookshanks, then resting uneasily upon Snape.

The Potions Master never broke her gaze as he opened another drawer pulling out a thin silver chain a half meter long, with evenly spaced silver astrological charms.


	37. 37 The Rain of Life

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/Ns: Hermione is in her 7th year, at thetime when the war is heating up. I will still continue this fic even if HPB decides to kill off one them, or worse turn Snape into an angel, or forces me to pick a new murderer.

**Title: The Rain of Life**

Snape snapped the chain taut, startling Hermione. "Explain the text Miss Granger," he demanded while unbuttoning his left sleeve.

She stared at Snape's mark as he wound half the chain around his forearm.

"Crookshanks is placed at the crossing of the figure eight; it says we must cast the spell together and…" Her voice whispered suddenly, "Jesus Christ."

"An adequate analogy, but incomplete," he commented wryly. "Continue."

"The rain of life is blood. There is no blood in your stores," she moaned.

"Open the drawer below you, Miss Granger and set the flat oak box on the table," he commanded.


	38. 38 The Box

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Box**

Hermione set the box next to Crookshanks.

Snape was idly swinging the chain. "Open the box Miss Granger and tell me what is in it."

She knew he was toying with her, but she went along with his game. Taking a deep breath she unlatched it and opened the lid. Her face paled as she looked at his smirking face. "It's a knife, a crystal knife," she said softly.

"The blade is quartz," he added dryly.

Hermione read the text again speaking in a subdued tone. "The day and night provide the rain. We provide the blood, our own blood."


	39. 39 Solemn Calling of Life

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title:Solemn Calling of Life**

Severus Snape smirked and pointed at the book. Hermione hunched her shoulders, thinking in less than hour she could leave with her Crookshanks.

Swallowing her air, she read, "the storm gathering at the apex shall bring rain to the bounds of the universe returning to the seed within the house. The solemn calling of life will ring true and unwavering as the stars though the universe, inviting the farmer, the one who plants and reaps. For the farmer depends on the day and night, the heat and the rain, for only bound together shall there be life within the seed."


	40. 40 The Final Words

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Final Words****  
**

Hermione turned the page. "The only part remaining is the incantation, Sir. Roughly translated it says:

Death precedes life as life precedes death.

_Our essence is one with the Universe._

_Our force commands the cycle._

_We unlock the path._

_The balance forged joins the dark with the light._

_We call upon the one with power surpassing all others._

_Restore the life of the one receiving the mark of our union."  
_

Hermione jumped when Snape's wand shot flashes of blue light, warding the door and the fireplace.

"We will become as your cat is, if we are interrupted now," stated Snape.

**  
LONG A/N:**

My reply to questions in reviews, which thrill me because it means you are into the story. Yes there is a bit of Superior!Snape, but it is because he does know more about dark magic and she is a Gryffindor. I see Snape as extremely intelligent and screwd, but we know from canon Snape can be petty. The fact he calls the mediocre "dunderheads" sets a precedent for Superior!Snape. I will see if I can create a more Serious!Snape, I don't want to turn him into a cartoon. Thanks.

Yes I agree Hermione is a bit obsessed with savings Crookshanks. If you have pets, you will understand. At cat is not just a cat if it is a beloved pet. In today's modern society you can clone your dead cat. I don't agree with that philosophically, but it is possible for those with the money and drive to do so, now I apply that idea to fanfiction. I do call Crooks a cat, but I know he is a half-kneazle. Kneazles are very loyal, smart, and protective, and we know from book 1 that HG has trouble making friends, so that would make her bond to Crooks stronger than most. Recall in book3 that Crooks can judge character and knows right from wrong, Crooks is beyond an ordinary cat.

Hermione is in her 7th year now, and the final battle (in canon terms) is quite near, so the heightened awareness of loss should be strong. Crooks took a hex to save Hermione, think about this now…Hermione feels she owes a wizards debt to Crooks. It was my mistake not to have explained that earlier in the story. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to explain it here.

Droxy the canon freak.


	41. 41 Advanced and Lethal

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Advanced and Lethal**

"The spell is both advanced and lethal Miss Granger. You will obey my instructions from now on without question," Snape instructed with sneering superiority as he stalked into the center of the class room.

Raising his wand above his head with a flourish, he banished the student sundry leaving the floor clear.

Hermione stood mesmerized as Snape stood solitary in the dim lighting, a lone white hand among the blackness beckoning her to join him in the ritual she proposed, but it wasn't her ritual anymore.

Gripping her halite, she prayed for Crookshanks and took the hand of the unknown.


	42. 42 The Circle

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Circle**

Hermione felt the dry smoothness of Snape's hand as he wielded her to his side. His red eyes glittered as he rolled up her right sleeve. She only looked at Crookshanks lying still on the table.

"Determine due north," he requested firmly.

Hermione complied quickly using the "point me" charm, Snape reacting instantly twirling them to the correct location in the room. Snape walked away opposite of Hermione, taking the south position.

"Recite the travel sequence, then and mark the floor with the halite," he ordered.

"I go north to south and you go south to north," she stated unequivocally.


	43. 43 Infinity

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Infinity**

The two made the markings upon the stone of the dungeon, the white of the salt a stark contrast to the gray slate floor. The circle was now complete.

Hermione shoved any doubts from her mind proclaiming with surety, "We draw opposing arcs to form the infinity symbol."

She noticed Severus Snape checking the markings after completion. "It is time to place your cat upon apex Miss Granger. Take care to not step upon the markings."

Muttering the accio spell, Snape deftly caught the flying knife, palming its handle with the blade flat against the pale whiteness of his forearm.


	44. 44 Shadow

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Shadow of Death**

Hermione turned from the table lifting Crookshanks into her arms to see Snape standing to the west of the apex. His arms spread, the cloak making him appear to her as a dark winged demon-angel. The silver chain dangled off his left arm and his twisting of the faceted crystal knife sparked heavenly rainbows throughout the room.

The surreal vision harkened to a memory of her childhood, the 23rd psalm, and she clutched her cat closer to comfort her.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me…"


	45. 45 It Begins Now

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: It Begins Now**

Hermione bent to one knee, gently placing the body of Crookshanks at the juncture of infinity. "The seed is in the house," she spoke quietly as she rose only to meet Snape's dark disquieting gaze boring into her as he spoke smoothly, "so it begins now."

He offered her his left hand palm up, and the knife with his right. "Make the incision Miss Granger."

Nervously she took the knife and supported his hand as she sliced across his lifeline; Snape did not flinch as the cut bloomed ruby red.

His right hand took her left exposing the palm upwards.


	46. 46 Binding the Day and Night

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Binding the Day and Night**

Hermione handed the knife to Snape without prompting and she braced herself. Snape glided the edge over her trembling hand like a surgeon, and she released a small gasp.

He then placed his left palm over her right with unusual gentleness, aligning the cuts to merge the blood, which now slowly dripped onto Crookshanks body.

Suddenly Snape pulled her closer and began roughly binding their clasped palms with the chain. His baritone voice holding a sinister quality as he spat, "if we separate during the ritual we will both die. I will not wager my life on your Gryffindor courage."


	47. 47 Crossing the Apex

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/Ns: Thanks for the great reviews. All will be revealed in due time. This fic is NOT a romance, but there is a realtionship between SS and HG, just not -that- kind. See my other fic She Waits for romantic fluffy goodness. Mostly this fic was supposed to be Snape centric, we've had a bit of HG's POV due to Crooks, but I will be back to SS' POV soon.

**Title: Crossing the Apex**

Hermione flinched from the pain caused by the constricting chain biting into her arm. "Time to cross above the apex, sir," she explained through gritted teeth to the smirking man.

Placing her free hand over their binding he responded by wrapping his long elegant fingers over hers, the action creating a figure eight with their arms, perpendicular and above the infinity marking. Small red droplets now peppered Crookshanks ginger colored fur.

Hermione whipped her hair out of her face, while tugging on the chain. "We must walk the circle together, the rain of life, remember?" she said a bit urgently.


	48. 48 Walking the Lines

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: Duj- the chain has much more drama than a simple locking spell :)

**Title: Walking the Lines**

Hermione thought it bizarre as Severus Snape escorted her about the markings like some courtly gentleman doing a promenade, and she mused over his contrasting array of behaviors.

But her musings halted abruptly when she noticed the spots where their blood hit the floor, a light grey smoke arose.

Snape's demeanor turned coldly serious. "Before we recite the spell, you need to remain steadfast despite whatever your instincts or senses tell you. Our binding protects us and no harm shall befall us. But any doubts on your part will cause the spell to fail, and your kneazel shall remain dead."


	49. 49 Deafening Silence

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it. Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day. I won't be getting the HBP book for a while.You will need to let me know if I am AU after Saturday.

**Title: Deafening Silence**

Hermione nodded affirming her understanding, and then they began chanting the Latin in unison over Crookshanks.

She watched Snape closing his eyes, tilting his head upwards towards the ceiling. Her eyes widening in wonder as the grey vapors hissed loudly shooting rapidly through the floor.

Scanning the room, the mist was fully contained within the circle and slowly building into a vortex that swept her hair wildly about. The storm had come, and with it great blinding flashes of light. Yet there was no thunder, instead an unnerving deafening silence, and Hermione shivered as all sounds of life were silenced.


	50. 50 The Lovely Scent

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/Ns: I will complete this fic despite HBP, and enjoy the book! I won't be getting mine for a few weeks.

**Title: The Lovely Scent**

Snape opened his eyes to the silence and the mist, and a Gryffindor clutching his hand fiercely. He squeezed her hand and nodded, feeling her grip relax. The spell was working as he remembered and he looked to the south.

Hermione gaze dropped towards Crookshanks, but no observable changes. However a lovely scent of roses, grass, and sweet herbs permeated the mist and she inhaled deeply reveling in the aroma's healing powers.

A moment later she couldn't stop gagging on the horrid stench of mold, decay, defecation, and death. Her body shaking as she choked back the instinct to vomit.


	51. Chapter 51

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite canon shafting. Remember all the spells in HG's book are about balance. Reedited this chapter-sorry...

**Title: The Farmer**

It only took a few moments for Hermione's nose to adjust as the scents melded into the whirling mist. She followed Snape's fixed gaze towards the south, and she aspirated heavily in anticipation as an image forming within the fog began to drift around the vortex.

She could not discern the vision; it was not a ghost but an opaque shifting illumination with reflective qualities of mercury.

"Could this be the 'farmer' who would bring life to Crookshanks?" she thought, projecting the silent question towards the Potions Master's crimson eyes.

Snape's thin brows furrowed slightly replying with a single nod.


	52. 52 The Joy of Living

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite canon shifting.

**Title: The Joy of Living**

The two were entranced, riveted as the swirling entity advanced towards the apex, their hands, and Crookshanks body.

Hermione's pulse pounded with adrenalin and she held firmly to the Professor fearing the force would break the bond, but it simply passed slowly through like a warm gentle breeze.

Hermione couldn't control her emotions and began weeping tears of happiness, and overwhelmed with a giddy feeling of knowledge and love imparted by the soul.

Even Snape's spirit uplifted with joy beholding the alluring vision's shimmering countenance, an angel of many faces: a handsome man, a lovely woman, a sweet little child.


	53. 53 Too Late Now

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite canon shafting.

**Title: Too Late Now**

Again the spirit approached the apex, now from the south. Snape's constant reminders of balance rang in her head and she braced herself as the negativity enveloped them. Emotions of hate, despair, grief, death, and wretchedness coursed though their veins. She tried to break away but the chain bound her firmly to the stalwart Potions Master.

Hermione shut her eyes trying to think of Crookshanks.

Snape regarded his partner coldly, an evil smile crossing his face as he crushed her hands brutally to keep her steadfast. "On no Miss Granger, it is too late for you now," he thought darkly.


	54. 54 Beautiful Dementors

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP making this totally AU. We are getting close to completing the spell, and then the mystery part kicks in again.

**Title: Beautiful Dementors**

Hermione's eyes flew open feeling Snape's painful grasp, his red eyes flashing. She watched in horror as the entity transformed into such a frightening, grotesque being that a dementor would have been beautiful in comparison. Hermione's heart withered wishing she could die just to escape the feeling of a thousand icy daggers ripping her flesh.

It seemed like an eternity before the creature began rapidly transforming between the demon and the angel, becoming once again the opaque metallic illumination that dissipated into the smoke and the silence, only to rise slowly from the floor through Crookshanks to hover between them.


	55. 55 Seeking

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP.

**Title: Seeking**

The entity stretched a shimmering fold towards Snape's unemotional face, caressing it, seeking something. Snape respectfully bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the unspoken communication.

Hermione squeezed Snape's cold hands watching the illumination pass through his body, causing his black hair to rise and float as if he was drowning underwater. She could feel him weakening as the angel departed, disappearing into the mist.

Hermione's mind rattled with fear as the implications of balance sunk in. She gulped for air and tried to steady her mind with the fact it was almost over and she would have her Crookshanks back.


	56. 56 Hermione's Turn

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I will continue this fic despite HBP. Traveling home this weekend.

**Title: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione scanned the professor's face seeking a response. He gazed back, blinking. His eyes had returned to normal, but the blackness glittered with some sort of understanding and sadness.

The creature rose up again through Crookshanks to float within their infinity crossing. Hermione felt the draping creep up her arms, through her veins and into her mind. It wanted something as it danced along the periphery of her soul, asking for grace, for permission. Hermione acquiesced with a gentle nod.

The evil horridness interrogated her mind with a single question by a thousand demanding voices all dark, terrifying, and foreboding.


	57. 57 Hermione's Questions

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I did a marathon on the HBP audio book. WOW!

**Title: Hermione'sQuestions**

"Why?" echoed the voices. "Why do you want this?"

Hermione's thoughts replied, "Crookshanks sacrificed himself for me. He didn't deserve to die, taken before his time."

The voices clamored with escalating anger, "who are you to decide a souls' time!"

"I am no one!" her mind screamed. "I love him and want him back!"

A single voice asked quietly, "What shall you give to take guardianship of this soul?" followed by a chorus sequentially repeating the question.

Hermione asked the only possible response. "What do you want?"

The voices within her mind fell silent.

Severus Snape pondered the entranced Hermione.


	58. 58 Taking the Light

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Taking the Light**

Hermione couldn't ignore the soft insistent voices of the entity's hissing conversations. One voice coldly demanded, "take the light!"

Another responded excitedly, "yes, plenty of light."

The reigning voice spoke the request with uncommon grace, "will the daughter provide the light of life to merge with the dark of the son?"

"Yes, take it," replied Hermione vehemently.

She felt the spirits peeling off segments of her essence as their voices lilted. "What is given is always returned. What is granted is always revoked."

Snape watched as the illumination left her body, and he steadied her as they swayed over Crookshanks.


	59. 59 Restored Life

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I think I can retrofit this fic to HBP. Should I do it?

**Title: Restored Life**

Hermione's eyes opened to a contemplative Snape, but his eyes darted towards the floor. A thousand thin glowing metallic rivulets converged upon Crookshanks body from the circles' perimeter, spinning, and encasing him within the entities' being.

The vortex then swept the bounded Crookshanks into the air. The entity forced a fog like the book's black aurora into Crookshanks mouth, followed by another of pink iridescence.

A howl of mournful pain roared from Crookshanks, his airborne body twitching at odd angles with spasms of restored life.

Snape gripped Hermione's shaking hand as he watched the horror of the vision consume her.


	60. 60 The Cry of Life

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I can't believe this is up to 60 chapters!

**Title: The Cry of Life**

The cry of life from Crookshanks shattered the silence and started the beginning of the end.

The swirling vortex slowed as the angel transformed entity returned Crookshanks to the apex, then rising one final between Hermione and Severus to dissipate into the vanishing mist.

When the smoke had cleared, Hermione noticed the markings and all evidence of the spell had disappeared. It seemed like a bad dream, except she stood bound to Severus Snape and Crookshanks was rubbing his chin against her leg.

"It is done," stated Snape quietly. His exhaustion exposed only in the resigned tones of his voice.


	61. 61 A Return to Normalcy

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: Well, I managed to resurrect the half-kneazel in 61 chapters, whew! Enjoy the fluffy reunion while it lasts. Now comes the part where the mystery unravels, followed by more dark fic.

**Title: A Return to Normalcy**

Snape relaxed his grip on the witch's hand and slowly unwound the chain. As he walked away to store the chain, knife, and salt to their proper places Hermione proclaimed in shock, "Professor, the cuts are healed!"

Crookshanks suddenly leapt into her open arms, purring loudly. Hermione cried happily while holding the cat close so their faces rubbed against each other.

Snape with his still affected vision saw that Hermione and her cat showed identical auras, but hers had changed from solid silver to now one mixed with black. One glance in the mirror showed his eyes looked normal again.


	62. 62 The Sphinx

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I am happy to hear you are feeling the suspense and forboding! Muhahah, yes I am evil and this is a horror-mystery. We are at the point where the horror becomes a bit more subtle and the mystery starts to unravel._

**Title: The Sphinx**

Snape felt relief seeing his own black eyes as he sank into his chair. How could he teach or explain the condition to Dumbledore? His elbows settled on his knees as both hands covered his face, his long fingers massaging his hairline. He had to secure her silence.

Hermione walked slowly towards Snape with Crookshanks in her arms, her voice reverent. "Thank you Professor. Thank you for my Crookshanks."

As Snape looked up at the Gryffindor witch the cat sprung from her embrace and settled into a sphinx position at his feet. The creature stared up at him with expectation.


	63. 63 Understanding Your Task

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N: The mystery of who killed Crookshanks restarts. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you feel the suspense._

**Title: Understanding Your Task**

Snape's elbows shifted, resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands, steepling the index fingers in contemplation, pointing them towards the half-kneazle.

His lank black hair slid across his cheeks as he peered into the cat's eyes, easily discerning the darkness hovering below the benign feline expression.

Snape inhaled sharply, speaking in soft deep tones, "you understand why you are here now?"

The cat swished its tail glancing back at Hermione, before returning attention to Snape.

"I see," replied the Potions Master. "You certainly must comprehend the task you now face," he stated seriously. The cat meowed, genuflecting in supplication.


	64. 64 Accepting Responsibility

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title:Accepting Responsibility**

Snape reached down and scratched Crookshanks under the chin, making him purr.

"He usually does not allow other people pet him," said Hermione curiously.

"Have you already forgotten the ritual Miss Granger? We accepted guardianship of this… creature," replied Snape evenly.

She noticed the lines of exhaustion and perhaps a trace of sorrow etching his face as he contemplated her, speculating.

"And I strongly suggest you keep the cat confined to your room. He should not wander…unescorted. You would not want to be responsible for the consequences, I assure you," he continued, a slight warning reflected in his knowing eyes.


	65. 65 Things We Can Not Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Things We Can Not Do - part 65**

"I'll try my best to keep Crookshanks safe, but he's sneaky and used to freedom," she commented firmly, watching her cat rub affectionately against Snape's dark robes.

Snape smirked, retorting dryly as his hand lazily stroked the cat's back, "perhaps you should think about keeping other's safe."

"_Slytherins,_" Hermione thought humorlessly, "_so direct in their subtlety._"

"Sir," she asked curiously, "he seems perfectly normal, what is the…"

Snape impatiently cut her short, his retort scathing. "Have you learned nothing? Isaid you cannot bring back the dead, not as you knew them! Your pet is now a sum of parts."


	66. 66 Only Light Reveals The Shadow

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Only Light Reveals The Shadow**

Hermione calmly spoke, "I think I understand. The entity took parts of my magic they called it light. I don't know what they took from you, but I saw it."

Snape looked away from her, his voice reserved. "Yes. The cat has elements of them, and us and a shadow of what he was. We see the shadow because of the light. This is the nature of dark magic Hermione there is always a price. I would not have allowed it, but your determination and the book…"

Snape fell silent, lost in thought predicting outcomes and dealing with more regret.


	67. 67 The Book Stays

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: Incredibly tired, work is evil.

**Title: The Book Stays**

"I guess I should leave now, it's late," she stated patting her robe to get Crookshank's attention.

As Snape regarded her, she noticed his sullen demeanor.

"You must not speak of this to anyone," he said flatly.

"I understand," she replied cradling her cat.

"No I don't think you do," he mentioned smoothly. "I want your wand oath."

Hermione touched her wand to his, a soft yellow flash sealing the vow.

She turned away quickly to fetch the book, but Snape commanded coolly, "You will leave that book here Miss Granger. You are welcome to collect it when you graduate."


	68. 68 Glad You Are Back

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Glad You Are Back**

A smirk crossed Snape's face as he called to Hermione before she left, "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew, and detention this Saturday at seven."

Hermione turned and only nodded in acceptance, she did not think that was such a high price to pay for his cooperation, not when Crookshanks purred in her arms.

Walking down the dark empty hall towards the common room she spoke lovingly to her cat, "I am glad you are back. I was so afraid. I really wish you could talk, who wanted to hurt you?"

Crookshanks meowed, his eyes flashing darkly.


	69. 69 Snarling With Relish

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N- Let me know how this goes, drop a review!_

**Title: Snarling With Relish**

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, dropping Crookshanks to the carpet. Ron and Harry stood up.

"Where were you?" asked Harry concerned.

"I stayed too late in the Library, and met Professor Snape," said Hermione in exasperation, "got detention too."

Both boys nodded sympathetically.

Ron however, loved teasing Crookshanks and threw a fanged frisbee at the feline. Neither Ron nor Crooks forgot about that certain rat issue.

The toy flew about the room snapping at first years scrambling for safety. Crookshanks disposition turned wild with fangs and claws bared leaping upwards catching it, and tearing it apart, snarling with relish.


	70. 70 No Connection

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: No Connection **

"Damn! What the hell got into that cat?" griped Ron loudly poking at the shredded bits of frisbee.

"Oh Ron, honestly, he probably just snapped after all the times you scared him with that thing," Hermione retorted defensively collecting Crookshanks and retiring to her dorm.

She plopped Crookshanks on the mattress as she crawled under the covers, scratching his head until low rumbling purrs of contentment acted as a lullaby. The words of Severus Snape, and the events with the frisbee bounced about her head begging for connection.

Curled in the sphinx position, Crookshanks eyed the other dorm occupants malevolently.


	71. 71 It

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: It's The Bloody Cat!**

Jolted out of sleep from the high pitched screeching of her dorm mates, Hermione grabbing her wand yelling "what's the matter?"

Parvati stood shaking, pointing her finger at the floor, "I almost stepped in it!" she wailed. Hermione flew to her side and gasped at the large pool of brown coagulated liquid where mutilated mice, several half eaten spiders and roaches marinated.

"Look at this mess!" shouted a flabbergasted Lavender gripping her shredded bed curtains and the remnants of several shredded decorator pillows. "All the linens are destroyed, except yours! It's your damn bloody cat!"

Snape's words started haunting Hermione.


	72. 72 Somebody Cursed a Cat

Word Count: exactly 100

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Lavender/Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Somebody Cursed a Cat**

A sleeping Crookshanks imitating a fat fluffy pincushion was oblivious to the drama.

Surrounded by her disconcerted roommates Hermione yelled, "reparo", fixing the linens good as new. "As for that mess, well I suspect those mice and roaches were living in your wardrobes," stated Hermione enjoying their shivering cringes of revulsion.

Lavender fumed, her voice pitched with warning. "If there are any more problems I am going to McGonagall. I overheard house elves saying someone cursed a cat when Ron and I left the kitchens." She added less vehemently, "Look, maybe Snape can help, and don't get anymore points deducted."


	73. 73 Ironically Absurd

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Ironically Absurd **

Hermione mused with droll indignation over Lavender's advice concerning Severus Snape. Lavender had no idea her comment bordered on the ironically absurd. On one level the advice of seeking a teacher was sound, but she made an oath with Snape, who probably insisted for very sound reasons. But the fact remained that Crookshanks behavior was not the same, and she needed to keep him safe from whoever harmed him initially. Perhaps Hagrid could help; he was good with animals and may have other insights. She also planned investigating further with Dobby.

"Crookshanks," she cooed softly, "wake up you big lug."


	74. 74 Meeting in the Halls

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it. (Sorry, I've been ill.)

**Title: Meeting in the Halls **

Crookshanks stretched languidly in the warm sun. Hermione thought it odd he was by himself, usually the cats lazed together often grooming each other. She saw a grey cat dart up the stairs, the devil on his heels.

"C'mon Crooks, we are going to visit Hagrid, " she said lightly.

As she walked down the stairs, Crookshanks bolted, spinning around the corner. Hermione sped after him, frantically looking down several halls. She flew around another corner meeting the dour face of Severus Snape with an armload of purring Crookshanks. "Miss Granger have you forgotten my words? Five points from Gryffindor."


	75. 75 A Visit

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Visit **

Snape thrust Crookshanks into Hermione's arms smirking. "I do not expect to see you until Saturday," he commented derisively.

"Good day to you too, Sir," she replied coolly to his departing cloak disappearing into a shadowy narrow passageway.

Hermione continued to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was returning from the forest.

"Well 'ello Hermione. I see you've got your little friend wit yeh," he beamed.

"Yes Hagrid, that's why I am here, I know you are really good with animals and I need your counsel. Can we go inside?" she asked respectfully.

Hagrid stood even taller with pride at her compliment.


	76. 76 Sumptins Odd

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N: I had to take liberty with the words due to Hagrid's loveable dialect._

**Title: Sumptins Odd **

"Well then, let's see what yeh got here," stated Hagrid while Hermione petted Crookshanks placing him on the table. "Seems ok, suppose he's happy lookin' at the tail. What's the problem?"

"Professor Snape said somebody cursed him Hagrid," she said angrily.

"What!" raged Hagrid, "who'd gonna' do that? Ah, never mind, let's jus' check 'im over. Promise me ya won't tell anyone." Hagrid grabbed his pink umbrella muttering some latin.

Hagrid frowned and shook his head.

"What is it? Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Dunno Hermione, sumptins really odd. Seein' powerful dark magic, but its healin' not jinxin' and sumptins strange."


	77. 77 Odd Double Shadows

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I had to take liberty with the words due to Hagrid's loveable dialect

**Title: Odd Double Shadows **

Hagrid stood musing over the cat, scratching his black bushy beard and shaking his head. "Downright weird I tell yeh. He's been hurt really bad, but there's sumptin I can't figgur out, some odd double shadow. Maybe yeh oughta take 'im ta Perfesser Snape again, and tell what I told yeh."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "We've seen Professor Snape, but he could not help," she lied.

Hagrid nodded reaching out to pet Crookshanks but the cat threateningly crouched ready to attack, growling fiercely with ears folding back and claws extending.

"Crookshanks!" scolded Hermione, snatching him quickly away from Hagrid.


	78. 78 Perfectly Normal

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: I had to take liberty with the words due to Hagrid's loveable dialect

**Title: Perfectly Normal**

Crookshanks immediately relaxed in Hermione's arms. "Sorry Hagrid, he's been behaving aggressively since the incident," Hermione spoke looking to Hagrid with pleading eyes.

"It was nuthin'," replied Hagrid shrugging with his large shoulders. "It's perfectly normal for 'im t' act like that. Animals feelin' threatened will react like that, or run 'n' hide. It's clear as day 'e feels safe wit' yeh and tha's a good thing."

Hermione smiled trying to hide her turmoil. "Thank you, that's a logical explanation. I didn't think of that, and neither did Professor Snape."

Hagrid beamed with pride watching as Hermione and Crookshanks departed.


	79. 79 Other Cats

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Other Cats **

Hermione hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to drop off Crookshanks before transfiguration class. Plopping the cat onto a chair, she noticed the other cats' wary glances and sleek movements as they disappeared to hidden places.

"Crooks, I really need you to be good. Please for both our sakes," she whispered into his ears. But as soon as she was through the portal, Crookshank's eyes caught a movement near the stairs leading to the boy's dorms.

In deeper parts of the castle, Severus Snape wrapped a book in paper, securing to it a label reading "Hermione Granger".


	80. 80 Not a Pet Anymore

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Not a Pet Anymore**

Crookshanks instinctively felt the change. The love of his mistress coursed though him, and his protection of her paramount. But the new master with the black fur sharpened his senses and understanding, and their bond was equally strong in the desire to protect. Both gave him life and knowledge. A third being, he could not locate but felt, transformed him into a reaper, and the pleasure of the hunt had no limits and no one outside the three masters deserved affection or consideration.

Hogwarts peaceful coexistence charms binding familiars no longer imposed upon Crookshanks actions, he wasn't a pet anymore.


	81. 81 Trevor

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Trevor **

A tingle of warning magic shot through Trevor as he sat on the third stair leading to the boys' dorm. His little toad heart thumped wildly seeking the source of the danger but there was only that ginger cat belonging to the girl who read books.

Trevor was old and leaping the stairs four at time was lost shortly after the pale dark professor forced potions on him. The cat positioned at the fireplace was sharpening its claws on the rug. Trevor jumped up a stair confused because the toads, cats, owls and other pets lived harmoniously in the castle.


	82. 82 Fangs and Flesh

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Fangs and Flesh **

Trevor jumped and Crookshanks slammed him into the stair mid leap, the long fangs sinking deeply into amphibian leg muscle. Flipping the toad over and using three sharp claws Crookshanks shredded the white skinned underbelly easily as if it were sun damaged muslin.

Trevor's last thought of the round faced boy who cared and loved him slipped away into the dark oblivion as the fangs descended again, biting and ripping away the still beating heart.

The monster within Crookshanks roared with pride over the kill. The carcass would make a splendid offering to the Master Professor or Mistress Hermione.


	83. 83 Unexpected Places

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Crookshanks/ex-Trevor/Neville

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: This fic is a horror - mystery, so someonesgoing todie.

**Title: Unexpected Places **

Hermione hastily left the library entering the Gryffindor common room breathless and finding Neville irritating other students by pulling cushions frantically off the furniture calling, "Trevor where are you?"

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Trevor?" asked Neville urgently peering under a sideboard. "No, did you check the loo?" she responded.

Neville nodded. "Don't worry Neville, Trevor has a habit of turning up in unexpected places," Hermione reassured hurrying to check on Crookshanks, who hopped on her bed and dropped the half eaten, eviscerated remains of a toad on her lap with a friendly meow.

Horrified, Hermione wept remembering Snape's warning.


	84. 84 Is There Anything We Can Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Is There Anything We Can Do **

Crookshanks purred rubbing against Hermione. "Oh no Crookshanks how could you. This is not good." she lamented casting mobilicorpus on Trevor then an incendio burning the body and eliminating the incriminating evidence. "If anyone finds out, Professor McGonagall will investigate and my vow with Professor Snape compromised," she thought.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, I guess I really wanted to believe Hagrid. I wish Professor Snape or that stupid book would have explained more." Hermione cupped Crookshanks face examining him. "When I go to detention tomorrow I am going to ask if there is anything we can do."


	85. 85 Seeking Safety

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: Sorry for the delays, real life and traveling.

Hermione awoke Saturday morning to a happy and pleased Crookshanks, and the grisly site of two rather large mutilated rats and a hefty 'baby' acromantula lying across her lap atop her bedspread. She sighed in relief and disgust. "Good Crookshanks, thank God no pets this time."

After doing a quick clean of herself, the linen, and levitating the acromantula into a bag for Professor Snape, she threw on some robes. Snatching Crookshanks she ran through the common room and into the hall, then up the stairs. "I think I have the perfect place for you Crooks, but where is it?"


	86. 86 The Room Of Requirement

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

A/N: _Panthalon -I can't kill Crooksbecause then I would have no story! Thanks to Slytherin Husband (mine) and Samhaincat for excellent victim suggestions. Hedwig, hadn't thought about that. (Muhahah-Droxy the evil death eater)_

**Title: The Room Of Requirement **

She clutched Crookshanks close, and spoke aloud to the stone and mortar, "I need a safe place to keep my Crooks." Before her eyes emerged a doorway and she grasped the brass knobs leading to the room of requirement. The room was cat heaven stuffed with plants, toys, and old furniture.

"You must stay here Crookshanks, I'll get you later tonight after my detention with Professor Snape," she ordered while placing him next to some catnip.

Hermione left to deal with a Saturday packed full of studying, and Crookshanks quickly learned the room provided him with the prey he wanted.


	87. 87 The Third Unseen Master

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N: More Hermione and Severus discussions soon._

**Title: The Third Unseen Master**

Crookshanks lolled across the back of an old couch in the room of requirement. The room's prey had an odd taste compared to those outside but the play improved his skills and Crookshanks thought his beloveds would be proud of his catch, feeling that one of them was near and in the room.

Ears perking up and tail swishing he scanned the room, but no mistress. The master of many buttons wasn't in the shadows either, how odd. A light rippling of his fur accompanied by the soft voice of the third unseen master prompted his movement towards the door.


	88. 88 A Draft Shows The Way

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Draft Shows The Way**

Crookshanks could not fathom the invisible master's inaudible voice, a voice that spoke to the instinct. He felt affection from the master, who was pleased but unrewarded for the room's prey were fake and lifeless, just mere toys.

A draft hit Crookshanks damp nose and to his surprise, a newly formed crack in the wall provided an escape route.

Hermione, shivering from a draft, knocked on the door of Potions classroom.

Snape swung open the door with a sour expression of being rudely inconvenienced announced coldly, "you are ten minutes early Miss Granger, I will not adjust the end time."


	89. 89 A Present

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Present **

Hermione stood expectantly as the Professor dropped his arm allowing her entry into the classroom. Upon the door closing she handed Snape the large bag containing the dead spider.

Snape opened the sack, his eyes peering suspiciously through stringy clumps of hair. "A present for me Miss Granger?" he sneered. "Even Slytherin first years know bribery is futile."

Snape noted her stress as Hermione quipped tightly, "I'll have to remember that Professor, bit it's not my gift to give. It's a present from Crookshanks. It wouldn't be prudent leaving it in the girls' dorm; it would generate more unwanted questions."


	90. 90 Detention

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Detention**

"The cat killed an acromantula? Felines as a rule avoid them," he stated blandly attempting to ascertain more information.

"My thoughts exactly, Professor," she retorted looking expectantly until interrupted by a gentle chiming sound.

"It is time to begin detention Miss Granger. You will be brewing two hundred doses of three basic medicinal potions, starting with pepper up," ordered Snape pointing his wand to the table where Crookshanks lay dead two days prior.

Hermione uttered a small groan. Brewing the potions would take till midnight.

"But first you shall dissect the lovely gift you brought," Snape added with cool satisfaction.


	91. Snape Gets Interesting News

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Snape Gets Some Interesting News**

Snape was mildly disappointed and slightly impressed that Hermione didn't flinch with disgust as she sliced off the legs of the acromantula.

Hermione's annoyance increased and she whacked off the last leg, the sound catching Snape's attention and he cast her a guarded sidelong glance while he graded parchments.

"The acromantula was just the start, Crookshanks behavior is beyond aggressive. He's turned violent!" she voiced firmly dumping the legs into a box. "He killed Neville's pet toad Trevor." Hermione's forceful chop with a cleaver separated the abdomen from the cephalothorax.

Snape turned so swiftly several parchments scattered across his desk.


	92. Protecting the Vow

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Protecting the Vow **

"The beast killed that infernal toad!" growled Snape, he had not anticipated that, but his experience with the spell was limited to humans. Snape's anger simmered his scathing voice biting. "I instructed you to confine the animal now the staff will be called in to investigate."

Hermione shot back, "I did not expect Crookshanks to kill Trevor! I confined him to Gryffindor tower." She added in a softer, darker tone, "I incinerated the body, to protect our vow."

Snape relaxed slightly observing the shift in her silver aura before commenting bitterly, "Clearly the charms on pets are no longer working."


	93. Personal Wards

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Personal Wards **

"I awoke to Trevor's remains on my lap! I know about the charms," she expressed firmly, "'Hogwarts, A History' has a chapter devoted to familiars."

Hermione grabbed the spider's abdomen taking out her frustration by ripping off the hairy skin.

Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Where is the cat presently?"

"Room of Requirement," she replied sliding the skin into a bowl.

Snape's long bony fingers snapped the quill as he vented, "Idiot girl, anyone could enter!"

Hermione's brow furrowed deeply trying to restrain her temper as spoke each measured word carefully, "No, I have my personal ward on it."


	94. Talk of Wards

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Wards **

Hermione cast a shielding charm before slicing the spider's abdomen; her precise incision splattering white liquid across the table as she explained confidently, "someone would need to recognize the ward and then break it.

I figure that would be you or Dumbledore."

Irritated at feeling compelled to justify her actions to the Potions Master, she added, "now that you know about the ward, I don't expect you to break it. Professor Dumbledore will recognize it as my ward and figure I am in there studying and won't disturb me. It was the most humane way I could lock up Crookshanks.


	95. A Safe Way

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/N: Those questions will be answered in due time. If you want romance and snogging, read my other fic "She Waits". This story is rated T!_

**Title: A Safe Way **

The several minutes of icy silence unnerved Hermione as she completed the dissection under Snape's calculating regard.

"Put the remains in the storage cabinet and start on the pepper up potion," he ordered gesturing to the segmented parts and jars of fluids. He could see she was unusually tense; all he had to do was wait.

Hermione used the time setting up the equipment to think and gather her resolve. She would get her answers on Crookshanks condition, even if it cost points or another detention. "Yes," she thought, "detention is a safe way to get information from Professor Snape."


	96. A Request

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Request **

Twenty minutes passed in silence as Hermione started three cauldrons of pepper up potion.

"Sir I have a request," she asked respectfully.

Snape only nodded, never glancing up from the essays.

"I want to see my book. I need to research it to find out what really has happened to Crookshanks," she stated deliberately.

Snape stopped his grading, his deep voice smooth. "That book is off limits to you. The answer was in the spell. You will not find any additional information in the book."

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"I have owned a copy these past twenty-two years."


	97. Recollection

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Recollection **

Hermione looked directly at the dark wizard. "I recollect our conversation earlier, but your explanation was incomplete. Why does Crookshanks act normal with me, but violent towards others? Why is there a dark double shadow?"

Snape snapped his head up, irritated. "It is as I explained so unlike you to require secondary instruction." Snape turned serious as he sarcastically launched the next volley. "What do you think the farmer is Miss Granger, a fairy?"

"Of course not, that's absurd!" replied Hermione angrily.

Snape steepled his fingers, resting his chin on the point, his thin mauve lips cracking a rueful smile.


	98. Love and Death

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Love and Death**

Hermione ignored the mixture of Snape's scrutiny and academic condescension as he explained pointedly, "death removes the life force and therefore possesses it for a short duration. That is why timing is an essential part of the spell. Death gave back that life at our calling, and I suspect your cat carries with him a component of death in the form of the shadow."

Snape paused shifting to stare at the floor. "It is your love Hermione that influences your cat when he is near. Removing the third life force will change the cat to his natural state of deceased."


	99. Cauldrons

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

_A/Ns: Honestly, if I kill the cat there is no story! As for smut, well this fic is rated T for teen and it is a horror/mystery. I will admit some of my readers are not into the SS/HG ship and they can read confident in the knowledge that Severus and Hermione won't be kissing here. She's still a student and that's a no-no, so hands off Miss Granger (he's mine)! If you want romantic tension and kissing, read my SS/HG romance fic "She Waits". In She Waits, Hermione is not a student and operates the war control center at Grimmauld. Just click on the Droxy link above and find it on my list. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes my day!_

**Title: Cauldrons **

"Thank you, Professor. You've saved me a lot of time," replied Hermione sadly lighting three more cauldrons up.

Snape replied his irritating smirk returning, "May I remind you that every cauldron you use will require cleaning."

She shrugged collecting more equipment. "Yes, but it is still more efficient this way."

He would not honor her with a reply and noticed she used the stewing time to clean for the next batch. He finished his grading and noticed she was half way through the sleeping draught before she spoke.

"Lavender Brown told me the house elves witnessed someone cursing a cat."


	100. Miss Brown

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Miss Brown**

Snape regarded Hermione sharply, his questioning more demanding. "How did Miss Brown discover this fact?"

Hermione focused on the potion answering blandly, "Lavender and Ron were leaving the kitchens and overheard their gossip. She yelled at me when Crookshanks made a mess of…"

Snape impatiently cut her off, regretting the opportunity to deduct points. "I get the picture."

"Have you discovered anything Sir?" she asked quickly.

Severus pondered for a minute surveying her open expression. "There has been no gloating in my house and there are no detectable indications from the potions students."

Hermione froze momentarily realizing Snape legilimensed students.


	101. Silent Witnesses

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Silent Witnesses **

"So you know a student did not curse Crookshanks?" she asked pensively.

Snape nodded, "It appears to be the case the great hall provided an opportunity to investigate upper classmen who no longer took potions."

Hermione bit her lip asking softly, "Sir, what about…the other teachers?"

Snape's eyes glittered when he laughed. "Nothing I could detect. I would be the likely suspect, but I have portraits for my alibi."

"The portraits! What did they say?" she begged, her hope soaring.

Snape shook his head. "Nothing of value, there is only still life in that hall, and the fruit isn't talking."


	102. Justice and Revenge

Team: Death Eaters of course

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Severus/Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Justice and Revenge **

Hermione stirred the bubbling potions, the steam breaking the bonds of the hair control products turning her mane into a wild tangled mess.

Snape concealed his mirth as she frantically rushed between the cauldrons.

"Perhaps you should reassess your wisdom in starting so many brews," he commented smoothly.

She huffed loudly, but glanced into his eyes with disarming gratitude. "I want to thank you for investigating this crime against Crookshanks."

Snape frowned, quickly reducing the flames on the potions. "I am merely seeking justice, Miss Granger and revenge upon whomever set forth the events that put us into this situation."


	103. Another Gift for Master Snape

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Another Gift for Master Snape**

Thirty minutes passed silently, and she set the potions to cool. Snape just completed his grading when they heard a loud persistent scratching at the door.

Hermione's head shot up from her work. "No it can't be!" she wailed with a mixture of horror and surprise.

Snape grimaced angrily yanking the door open to a very proud Crookshanks with bright yellow eyes staring into his dark master's, waiting expectantly for praise over his new gift.

"Well don't sit there cat, bring it in," Snape ordered stepping over the cat and casting a scourgify on the trail of fur and blood.


	104. Someone's Pet

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Someone's Pet **

Snape closed the door and peered down at the feline purring over his prize. Bending down on one knee Snape touched the small white rabbit, his fingers lifting the bloody but unmistakable Hufflepuff colored collar.

Hermione watched Snape's head tilt down, his hair sliding forward. She heard a soft sigh as his hands gently collected the diminutive body. "It is someone's pet, probably a young girl's." he spoke softly. Standing up and pacing towards his desk he announced firmly, "I will remedy this situation."

He turned towards a softly sobbing Hermione, irritated he barked coldly, "stop sniveling, and start working!"


	105. No Suspicion

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: No Suspicion **

Crookshanks tagged after the flowing black cloak then jumping upon the clear area of the desk, watching intently as Snape removed the collar from the rabbit.

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeves while bottling dreamless sleep potion and she nicked one for herself when Snape cremated the rabbit's body in the fireplace.

He stood there silently as the carcass burned, and when he did speak his voice was stern and low, "The collar will be placed at the edge of the forest. It will appear that an owl did the deed. There will be no suspicion _in this case_."


	106. A Queasy Feeling

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Queasy Feeling **

The silence was stiffer than Snape's white collar as Hermione started on her final potion, the invigoration draught. She stole fleeting glimpses of Crookshanks cozying up to the Potions Master and was slightly astounded at the affection Snape returned.

Her eyes snapped forward hearing the soft melodic Latin murmured by the Professor's hypnotic voice, seeing his thumbs gently stroking around Crookshanks' ears as he stared openly into the cat's eyes.

Snape's disposition darkened at the knowledge revealed from the feline mind, and a familiar queasy unease stirred in his gut, the same one created by meeting the Dark Lord physically.


	107. Weary

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Weary**

Severus blinked breaking the spell with the Crookshanks but continued to stroke his soft fur. "You must remove your cat from the castle," he announced almost casually.

Hermione paused at Snape's calm demeanor, but his dark eyebrows exposed fragments of worry. "I can't take him home; my parents can't control him. Maybe he could stay in the forest?" Her voice became suddenly low and timid at his possible reaction to her next idea, "or perhaps the shrieking shack."

Snape suddenly felt very weary bracing his elbow against the arm of his chair; he eased his forehead slowly into his palm.


	108. Breached Wards

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Breached Wards**

"Check your potions Miss Granger," stated Snape heavily while absentmindedly petting Crookshanks, who curled up on his lap kneading the woolen fabric.

Snape added quietly, "the forest is viable, but the cat would be uncontrolled. I would anticipate Hagrid or the Centaurs killing him within the week."

Hermione gasped. "No, Hagrid would be devastated if he killed Crookshanks, and there might be questions and I don't want him killed."

"Yes, of course," replied Snape waving his other hand dismissively. "The shack has too many exits. Your inescapable ward on room of requirement was breached from inside; do you know why?"


	109. Strange Feelings

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Strange Feelings **

"Unless somebody broke the wards, I have no idea," replied Hermione reluctantly.

Snape slowly shook his head against his palm, his fingers massaging his scalp. He took a deep breath. "I saw or shall I say I felt though your cat it was an inside job. An opening formed on the wall. I felt…your cat felt …another presence reach into his mind. Your cat, he understood it to be his master."

Snape's head rose from its relaxed position and his black eyes shifted to meet hers; his face had a far away appearance mixed with thoughtfulness, intrigue, pity, and sorrow.


	110. Novelty

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Novelty**

Hermione's hands began trembling and she braced herself against the edge of the table.

Snape's thin lips edged up a fraction on one side, his voice academic and smooth. "The situation is an interesting study if it were not so grave. I will need to research this later. What I can hypothesize is your cat and the novelty of the predicament is attractive to the other master, who clearly possesses power in this dimension and created the escape route."

Snape began lightly scratching the rough fur under Crookshanks chin.

"Sir, what else is required to know more?" she asked nervously.


	111. Walking the Halls

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Walking the Halls**

Snape's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Continue your investigation with the house elves. You are not to do book research Miss Granger. Do you understand?" he commanded with warning.

"Yes, but…" she blurted indignantly.

"No buts Miss Granger," he snapped impatiently. "Your cat is surrounded by potent dark magic. It is only a matter of time when that force gains the attention of the Headmaster and the Dark Lord. Death now walks the halls of Hogwarts, hungry, insatiable, and bound to the cat. This is the reason for removing the cat from the castle, but I see that is not possible now."


	112. Chapter 112

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: ****Means to an End**

Hermione's body sagged with regret as she stirred her potions. She wondered if Crookshanks was now merely a means to an end for Snape; revenge and research was all he was to the Head of Slytherin. Keeping Crooks outside the castle wards was too risky and her worst fears confirmed, there was no hope of redemption for her cherished pet. But Hermione also wanted revenge against whoever stole the one thing in the wizarding world that accepted her unconditionally.

Snape frowned at the pale witch's subdued plea. "Crookshanks likes you, and you almost never leave the dungeons, can you keep him?"


	113. Snape's New Pet

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Snape's New Pet**

The scathing rant Hermione expected from the Professor never came. He remained seated running his long fingers through the ginger colored fur.

Snape turned to reply noticing her dark aura; she was gaining balance through the loss. He sighed heavily with resignation, speaking deliberately but not to her, "I accepted responsibility for this life. Yes, I will monitor him. However, I need to alter his appearance. I will also add wards to camouflage the dark magic, but they will not endure the force of it over time."

Snape waved his wand, transforming her stocky Crookshanks into a sleek Siamese mix.


	114. Hermione's Plan

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: Hermione's Plan**

Hermione sadly bottled the invigoration draught; she didn't want to leave Crookshanks with Professor Snape but understood there was no other alternative. "Thank you sir," she said weakly. "I hope this gives us time to find his killer."

"I wish to impress upon you Miss Granger that this arrangement is temporary at best," he answered smoothly. She perked up a bit at that and he added, "box the potions up and you may leave."

However, Hermione had a plan to gain more discussion time with Snape. Once the potions passed his inspection, she purposefully tripped shattering several bottles of potion.


	115. The Litter Box

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: The Litter Box**

Snape scowled disdainfully down at the slop on floor. "Oh what a pity Miss Granger, you did not fulfill your night's obligation."

Crookshanks curled around Hermione's legs, and she picked him up.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will finish your task next Saturday," Snape murmured silkily.

She grimaced at the points, and replied with a forced half hearted, "yes Sir," while cradling Crookshanks and whispering pet endearments before placing him in Snape's arms.

Hermione opened the door smiling turning towards the wizard. "Professor, I'll be sending down his food and water dishes and a litter box too of course."


	116. A Request to Dobby

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: No money made, JKR owns all of it.

**Title: A Request to Dobby**

It was ten past midnight when Hermione entered the empty Gryffindor common room her mind racing with lists. "Dobby, I need you!" she announced to the air.

Instantly Dobby appeared with a popping sound, squealing in delight, "Oooh a friend of Harry Potter be needing Dobby? Dobby is thrilled to serve friends of Harry Potter."

"Yes," she kindly replied to the bouncing elf, "I need a favor Dobby, can you take Crookshanks' things to Professor Snape?" The elf stopped bouncing.

"Y-yes, I c-can do that!" the nervous elf spoke fidgeting.

"Oh Dobby, there is no reason to fear Professor Snape."


	117. Things We Can Not Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

_A/N: Work is killing me, and I am trying to update "Poised"._

**Title: Things We Can Not Do **

"Oh no," whispered the elf urgently, "friend of Harry Potter's doesn't know!"

"What is it I don't know Dobby, it would make me so happy if you told me. I'll even give you some new socks," she promised eagerly barely concealing her excitement.

"It's not Professor Snape we house elves fear, Professor Snape being good to us elves. He lets me, Dobby, sew buttons on his robes! Yes he does!" proclaimed Dobby smiling proudly.

"Well he sure looks well tailored Dobby. You do a great job. But what is it that all of you fear?" she asked openly with concern.


	118. The Nergal

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

_A/N: Work is killing me, sorry for being slow. Nergal is a death god._

**Title: The Nergal**

Dobby's ears flattened against his head hunkered low between his shoulders, his eyes darting about as he approached Hermione.

"We elves knows what goes on in the castle," he whispered shakily, "a cat was cursed we's seen it happen. Twas your kitty. We's seen you fetch it and you's being so upset that you tooks kitty to Professor Snape."

Dobby heaved a breath crouching closer gripping her robe. "Your kitty he is…he is part Nergal. Kitty's now a monster that shows no fear, protected by Nergal."

Dobby's other hand gripped her rob squealing, "Dobby's afraid! Our magic cannot protect us!"


	119. Tell Me Dobby!

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

A/N: Work is killing me.

**Title: Tell Me Dobby! **

Hermione's trembling hands grasped Dobby's shoulders, "It is ok now you are safe. Professor Snape is keeping Crookshanks because I could not," she comforted through her own tears. "You need to keep this a secret, please for me. I need your help, I cannot floo these necessities."

Dobby nodded, "I will do it."

"Thanks you so much," she breathed in relief before continuing urgently, "Dobby, I know that curse was meant for me, I think you know this. Someone trying to hurt students entered the castle undetected. Tell who cursed my Crookshanks, who stole my companion? Please tell me, please!"


	120. Greasy Kippers

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

_A/N: Work is still killing me. Thanks for reading!_

**Title: Greasy Kippers**

"Dobby knows Miss Hermione misses her kitty living with Professor Snape," the elf spoke kindly returning the comfort to a grateful Hermione.

"Tell me Dobby what you were doing just before it happened?" she asked sadly.

The elf became suddenly anxious and furtive. "Dobby likes kitty. Dobby just got though feeding him bits of kippers. Many kitties see the elves knowing we haves scraps of meats."

"That is very sweet of you," Hermione nodded encouraging him to continue.

"And Kippers they'd be a greasy mess so Dobby was scrubbing the hall, as we elves don't allows kitties in the kitchens."


	121. Hand and Wand

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Hand and Wand **

"So kitty is helping Dobby by licking grease off the floor and I sees Professor Snape hurrying to the Headmasters. Then Miss Hermione comes by reading books and kitty takes off following you, but you don't notice kitty," stated Dobby anxiously.

"Yes I remember, go on," prodded Hermione gently.

"Then I sees it come, like spilling coffee. Your kitty he stops on stairs looking at me then M-miss Hermione, and I sees the h-hand and wand. I hears unspeakable d-dangerous w-words. The w-wand w-was p-pointing at Miss Hermione's b-back! K-kitty he growls and jumps biting and scratching," sobbed Dobby hysterically.


	122. Who to Blame?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Who to Blame? **

"Tell me about the hand and wand Dobby, was there a ring or anything?" prompted Hermione urgently despite the prickling tears in eyes.

"No, Dobby sees nothing, hands being in gloves!"

"What happened next, go slow now," she pleaded.

Dobby sank to the floor pummeling his head against the floor as sorrow poured out. "Kitty he took the blast and hits the floor hard with a cracking noise. Kitty crying in pain, and Dobby couldn'ts do nothing! Dobby is bad Dobby is not good!"

"Oh God!" cried Hermione, "No Dobby, no it wasn't your fault. Please stop I need you!"


	123. Running

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Running **

Hermione yanked the elf off the floor by shoulders urgently begging, "Dobby what else happened, what else did you see? Please I need to know!"

Dobby's head hung low as he gasped, "The kitty didn't move or cry anymores and I hears running in the upper floors and a blast nearly hits the cloak. Then the cloak it curses and runs. Thens Professor Snape comes down the stairs and he swears something fierce but he doesn't notice the kitty and takes off down the hall."

"You heard the voice? Was it a wizard or witch Dobby? Can you tell me?"


	124. Time for a Visit

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Time for a Visit**

"Dobby's not sure miss," replied the disheartened elf. "The voice wasn't low like Professor Snape or high like you. Could be a wizard, but that big witch in Slytherin speaks deep and Professor Flitwick he squeaks," he added.

"Can you tell me how tall the person was?" she pleaded.

Dobby's eyes filled with happiness. "Yes I can! The cloak was a little taller than Miss!"

Hermione sighed, she was rather tall but that fact only confirmed that a younger or shorter person didn't hex Crookshanks.

However, Dobby's testimony meant it was time to revisit Professor Snape and discuss the incident.


	125. Dobby Visits

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

A/N: Don't worry I don't abandon my fics! I just had a nasty time at work and had no time to write.

**Title: Dobby Visits**

"Thank you Dobby. I'm sorry but I had to know. Can you deliver Crookshank's things to Professor Snape now? Professor Snape won't let anything happen to you, and I will get into big trouble being out after curfew," Hermione requested with pleading eyes.

The elf looked at her and nodded. "Yes Miss, Dobby will do it," he replied and with a snap of his fingers he appeared in the Potion Masters empty quarters, and proceeded to set the food and water dishes, and a litter box.

But the prickly sensation on his ears only intensified upon seeing several disemboweled rats.


	126. He Got Away

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: He Got Away**

The elf slowly turned his gaze to meet red and gold flashing eyes within the shadows; a flash of fangs emanated an unearthly growl.

Crookshanks was very interested In This Prey, what a prize for the master this one would be!

Dobby saw Hermione's cat leaping at him and with a squeal he dissapperated to safety causing Crookshanks to land empty clawed into the litter box, scattering its contents over half the floor.

Snape laughed leaning against the doorframe observing the scene. "You need more cunning to catch a house elf, but you never will. They won't be returning here."


	127. Another Book

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Another Book**

Crookshank's eyes never left the black ones of his master who glided across the chambers cleaning up the mess with a flick of a wand.

"We will not be having unwanted guests nor will you be allowed unwanted wanderings," Snape spoke to cat.

Snape thought darkly on the fact that Miss Granger was unable to contain the creature, and his vow of guardianship now shifted the responsibility to him.

Sliding on a pair of gloves, he sought out a dark text on containment spells hoping there was spell that would thwart the other to avoid detection for a few weeks.


	128. Suspicion

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Suspicion**

A week passed by uneventfully for Hermione, her dorm mates silent on the fact Crookshanks was no longer present. Neville tearfully came to terms that Trevor would not be returning. Hermione felt gratitude that Ron suggested the toad must have found a way out of the castle, and was happily living in the lake.

Suspicion gwawed at Hermione, every single person owning black gloves or a black cloak came under her scrutiny, but she remembered Snape told her he didn't believe it was a student.

She also wondered how Crookshanks and Snape were getting along, as Dobby avoided her now.


	129. Snape's Productive Week

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title:Snape's Productive Week**

The week proved productive to Severus Snape. He researched several wards to prevent the detection of the dark magic emanating from Crookshanks including one constantly shifting ward that prevented magical escape routes like the one in the room of requirement.

Overall Snape found Hermione's cat beneficial, allowing it access to his classroom since it was doing an efficient job dispensing the mice and rats that ate and contaminated his herb and grain potion supplies.

Snape also felt oddly affectionate towards Crookshanks and enjoyed petting the cat as it curled up purring appreciatively every evening in the warmth of his lap.


	130. A Happy Reunion

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: A Happy Reunion**

Hermione arrived promptly for her Saturday evening detention. Snape relaxed the wards allowing entry to his office, and she smiled seeing Snape reading with a Siamese mix cat sprawled lazily across his desk.

Snape ordered flatly, "You are to finish the invigoration potion in the classroom and," then added with a sneer, "a hundred doses of cheering drought."

Crookshanks leapt off Snape's desk, mewing urgent greetings and rubbing himself against Hermione's robes. She picked up the cat and held him close as he rubbed his whiskers affectionately against her cheek, purring contentment.

"Oh what a touching reunion," scowled the professor.


	131. 131 Cat Hair Not Required

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Cat Hair Not Required **

"The potions won't require cat hair today, so collect the ingredients out of the store room now," Snape ordered with mocking emphasis on the cat hair.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she dropped Crookshanks in her hurry to get started.

"Bloody hell, he knows," she thought nervously, but she needed to discover what Snape knew about the person on the stairs.

Snape thoroughly enjoyed Hermione's discomfort over the polyjuice incident especially with the cat disrupting her movements by seeking attention in the most annoying ways. The comical scene almost made him laugh, and for a moment he forgot the darkness.


	132. 132 Not Without Mercy

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Not Without Mercy **

The Professor was not without mercy; mercy he granted to himself because he did not want Miss Granger in his classroom after midnight. So he employed some cat psychology and proceeded reading his book, which Crookshanks knew was an opportunity to gain some serious lap time.

After Severus enjoyed several minutes of peace petting the animal, Hermione dropped the proverbial dung bomb. "Professor, I was able to talk to Dobby. He witnessed the entire event."

Snape's eyes snapped up with a keen regard as he slapped the book shut. "Well what did the elf say? Cat got your tongue girl?"


	133. 133 The Professor has Answers

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: The Professor has Answers**

Hermione dribbled ingredients into the cauldron before shooting Snape a dark look. "Dobby confirmed most of your findings, meaning the perpetrator wasn't a student," she stated curtly. "However, he mentioned something very interesting Professor. Dobby saw you running up the stairs before the person arrived, and after…after Crookshanks was hexed he said you fired a curse at them."

Snape tapped a finger against his lips as she stared at him expectantly.

"Yes, I thought the events might be related," he stated calmly. "Allow me to remind you of your oath, Miss Granger. I had just returned from a previous engagement."


	134. Snape Recalls Events

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Snape Recalls Events**

Snape smirked at Hermione's horrified expression. "It makes my heart glad you understand my meaning," he said silkily. "So you now know why I ascended the stairs," he added lazily petting Crookshanks.

Hermione interjected, "but, Dobby said…" Snape raised a finger to his lips in a motion to silence her.

"After meeting the Headmaster, I heard noises and investigated. I expected a typical student ruckus," he said evenly.

Snape's eyes glittered strangely. "I was surprised to see an intruder, and I don't like surprises," he said wryly, his voice low and controlled.

"Sir, were the events connected?" she asked carefully.


	135. 135 Castle Treasures

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Castle Treasures **

"My meeting and the intruder have no connection. However, the night I examined the cat required me to…assess certain possibilities," Snape replied dryly, examining the potion's progress.

Hermione nodded adding more ingredients to the frothing mix, intent on hearing more.

"It is clear your Crookshanks took a hex aimed at you," he stated. "What do you know of the castle's treasures?" asked Snape inquisitively.

Hermione rattled off a list while stirring the potion. "Well there is art, antiques, possibly money, wands, scarce ingredients like unicorn hair, and the library!"

Snape smirked seeing her happy expression when she mentioned the library.


	136. 136 Greed

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Greed**

The now contemplative Potion Master spoke evenly, "Yes, the library is a true treasure, as is the book you had procured for a mere pittance. However, the point is Hogwarts is not immune to thieves, and it would surprise many at how often they manage to breech the wards. Few understand that greed is a more powerful drive than philosophy."

Crookshanks leapt off Snape's lap to investigate the room as Hermione mulled over Snape's scenario.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, you and your cat simply interrupted a theft and the intruder wanted no witnesses in case they were apprehended," Snape added smoothly.


	137. Other Talents

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Other Talents**

Hermione eyes followed Crookshanks slinking into the shadows as she commented absentmindedly, "that's possible Sir, but I know muggle thieves look for cover to do their deeds. Wouldn't magical thieves employ camouflage charms to avoid detection? The scenario doesn't make sense. If I was a thief I would employ stealth or a diversionary tactic. I…I-" Hermione snapped her mouth shut with sudden realization.

Snape's direct stare and raised eyebrow caused her cheeks to burn. He smirked commenting with subtle humor laced in his grim voice, "is it possible Miss Granger that your talents could reach beyond the five parchment essay?"


	138. Bold Insinuations

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Bold Insinuations**

Snape's bold insinuation forced Hermione to swallow heavily, and she decided to avoid the bait and take a direct approach. "What I mean is I don't think the intruder was a thief," she replied nervously.

"That is my thinking as well," replied Snape directly while giving her a calculating look. "The other possibilities assume more deliberate actions designed to strike fear, but the pieces we know don't fit. Revenge, capture, or assassination could be other motives. It seems something has instigated a series of random events now focused around the cat. Miss Granger, did you do anything warrant such actions?"


	139. Plans within Plans

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Plans within Plans **

Hermione's volume increased with her surprised outburst. "Me? Well, not intentionally."

"I expected that reaction," stated Snape blandly as Crookshanks dropped a dead mouse at his feet, mewing for praise. Snape silently whipped his wand flinging the carcass into the hearth before adding, "I refuse to believe these occurrences are random events."

Snape paused rubbing his chin deep thoughtfully, then he shifted his eyes to her. His glance was cold but intense, and sharp with excitement.

Hermione shivered anxiously when Snape spoke slowly with a timber of malevolence, "I sense plans within plans Miss Granger, and I am seldom wrong."

_(explanation a few segments back- Hermione is getting caught up in the fact she stole from Snape in year 2, she was quite a successful thief)_


	140. He Leaves

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: He Leaves**

Plans? What plans?" Hermione implored nervously, but the Professor turned his back on her, the speed causing his robes to sway gracefully with the momentum.

His head turned slightly in regard and she glimpsed a bit of his tight sneer as he snapped impatiently, "I do not know! This conversation is over, Hermione. Get back to work."

She watched Snape disappear through a door, Crookshanks trotting behind him only to scratch at the closed entry.

A thousand thoughts ran through her head, one being she had no opportunity to get another detention or jointly work on solving their shared predicament.


	141. Those of Dark Persuasion

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: Those of Dark Persuasion **

The cat's scratching at the door irritated Snape as much as the potential conspiracy theory he felt was behind the events surrounding Hermione. The cat was merely collateral damage.

If the Dark Lord had plans about Hogwarts residents, he would certainly know. Snape did not rule out theft, the blasted book Hermione purchased was valuable but the girl had a point about thieves. Someone was acting independently, he was sure of it, as the girl did nothing to trigger an attack.

But she was a friend of Potters, and few of the dark persuasion really comprehended that fact except Malfoy.


	142. The Cat Remains

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

**Title: The Cat Remains**

It took Hermione over an hour to finish and bottle her labors, and when she finished she collected Crookshanks who sat vigilantly by Snape' door.

Crookshanks purred in her arms as she leaned towards the frame. She could hear the clicking of Snape's boots as he paced floor. "Professor, I've completed the cheering potion," she announced.

A few minutes later the door flew open as Snape marched into the room. Once he inspected the potion he dismissed her.

As she turned to leave the Professor grabbed her shoulder, his voice firm and commanding, "The cat shall remain here, Miss Granger."


	143. Crookshanks the Pest

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

(this is a bit fluffy...)

**Title: Crookshanks the Pest**

The sadness in Hermione's eyes when she reluctantly handed over her beloved pet almost touched the dark Professor, until the cat tried to bolt after her when she opened to door to leave.

Once she was gone Snape softly lectured the creature, "We will not be having any escape attempts on your part."

Dropping the cat to the floor, he poured himself a drink and settled behind his desk to put the facts on parchment. But Crookshanks jumped on the desk, meowing incessantly.

"Oh for the love of…" Severus cursed with exasperation as he pulled the cat onto his lap.


	144. Images of the Unwanted

Team: Mod as a Death Eater- No Points

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Crookshanks/Severus

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't.

**Title: Images of the Unwanted **

The parchment looked like a Quidditch diagram after Severus finished it. He scowled at his lack of foresight; the information might be within the furry ball on his lap.

"What secrets do you hold in your memories cat?" spoke Severus smoothly as he focused his eyes on Crookshanks, "legilimens felesis."

Happy images of kittens playing at Arabella Figg's filled Snape's mind, then increasing loneliness as the pet store sold off his litter mates. A string of customers dismissing the last kitten as too ugly stabbed at his soul, followed by visions of a younger Hermione and Weasley entering the shop.


	145. It Was Hope

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: It Was Hope**

The emotion of deep suspicion Snape experienced though his connection with Crookshanks did not surprise him, for the cat focused solely on a familiar rodent of ill repute and jiggled the cage door open.

The vantage point shifted as the distrusting cat glared down at the nervous imposter between Hermione and Weasley. But the boy took the rat and exited the store as Crookshanks landed meowing on the counter in front of Hermione, slightly startling her.

However, when the cat's gaze met the kind, smiling eyes of Hermione, Severus Snape was overcome with a rare warm feeling. It was hope.


	146. Owls or the Pussy Cat?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Owls or the Pussy Cat?**

The cat's view shifted to the clerk who announced, "Escaped from the cage again eh Crookshanks? But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why is that?" asked Hermione.

"Well," replied the old woman, "he's getting older and no one has wanted him." Snape felt the feeling of hope dissolve into despair.

"I see," commented Hermione looking at the haughty, condescending countenance of the owls. "I came here for an owl, but maybe we can work a deal for the cat, if he'll have me."

Hermione bent low to gaze directly into the cat's eyes. "Well Crookshanks do you want me?"


	147. Only Kneazles Understood

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Only Kneazles Understood**

For all the accumulated life experience of Severus Snape, he could never explain the onslaught of strange emotions though the cat's connection. The warm and accepting eyes of Hermione Granger sealed the loyalty connection only kneazles understood.

In that split second Crookshanks lept into Hermione's arms Snape felt the unconditional love and belonging, the joy of never being alone anymore, a life with renewed purpose of companionship and protection of the girl who had claimed him.

Suddenly a series of fragmented images flared: dementors on the train, Hermione studying, strange unintelligible discussions with a dog, a toad, and an owl.


	148. Odd Sensations

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Odd Sensations**

Snape dug deeper into the cat's mind, quickly learning the association between Hermione and sounds of flipping pages and crunching parchment. He simply bypassed the silly visions of giggling teenaged girls charming their nails different colors with their wands.

In several memories Hermione clung to Crookshanks crying softly seeking comfort from a nasty round of teasing or insults, or heartless behavior from so called friends.

Snape did not appreciate at all the vicarious thrill over catnip and kippers, or the sensation of having his head patted by Dobby who fed him this slimy, greasy, most wonderful food on earth, kippers.


	149. A Patch Revealed

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: A Patch Revealed**

Suddenly feelings of affection immersed Snape as Crookshanks glimpsed Hermione ascending the stairs engrossed in a book as she flipped the pages, followed by a prickling unease that had his hair on ends.

The familiar sense of danger shot through his system as liquid darkness oozed from under a tapestry, flowing into a dark cloaked form that began to point a wand at Hermione.

In a rapid blur of rage and instinct, Severus felt claws extending and sinking into the flesh of the enemy though its cloak. Teeth followed the ripping claws, revealing a patch of skin on the chest.


	150. Oblivion Arrives

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Oblivion Arrives**

Severus braced himself feeling a wand jabbing sharply into his ribs, and then the force of the hex's blast slamming Crookshanks body into the stairs; the impact breaking ribs and puncturing a lung, and warm blood flooding the body cavity.

He saw a green flash of light and thought it odd to hear himself curse as he ran after the intruder.

A softer sound of running feet became louder in concert with Hermione's cries of denial, "please, no, hang on, not Crooks…" But Snape only feels satisfaction, she is safe, and he feels tears falling on him when oblivion arrives.


	151. Who is Accursed?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Who is Accursed? **

Snape collapsed on his desk, but the connection to Crookshanks remained unbroken. The split Gemini spell he and Hermione cast linked the lives of the cat, and hence bridging the memories.

The accursed breakthrough Severus experienced and wrote in his ledgers would remain undiscovered for a century since he never spoke of it afterwards. The singularity sealed his immortality and legend as a great dark wizard in the history of the magical world, but not for conquering death, as Riddle had attempted, but for knowing and conversing with it as it lingered intimately waiting for the remainder of his days.


	152. Why Do You Cry?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Why Do You Cry? **

The strange dimension where the dead awaited their final call left Severus awestruck. The strange sense of infinity mingled with the latent energy that sparked around him as tiny pin pricks of sentient light, some flashing brightly as they slowly spiked and spiraled about him.

He watched the misty forms of Hermione and himself approach gathering the cat spirit and infusing him with the gift and curse of the spell.

An overpowering compulsion forced Snape to look aside, and it shocked him into several levels of foreboding, wondering why the death-angel stood tall with a facing shiningfrom silent tears.


	153. Altering Things

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Altering Things **

It was the pain of Crookshank's resurrection ripping though Snape's body that finally broke the connection. Once the blinding lights dissipated from his eyes, did he realize he was flat on his back on the floor with a cat licking his chin.

Weakened by his ordeal, Severus leaned against the file drawers and began absentmindedly stroking the cat. "Well you had much to reveal my little friend, and have given me much to ponder."

"Perhaps," replied a calm voice within his mind. "You realize the spell has altered the girl as well as yourself."

"Miss Granger, yes," responded Snape regretfully.


	154. You Already Know

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't.

**Title: You Already Know **

Severus tried to clear his head of spell residuals or echo visions. Except, his meditation didn't exactly clear his mind and his eyes flew open at the reverent tone of the words, "Ahhh her name is Granger, and I know the stolen soul as Crookshanks."

"Who are you," Snape inquired reaching for his wand.

The kind voice was amused, "I believe you already know what I am."

"You are the one from my last vision?" Snape choked at the chilling revelation.

"Very astute," replied Death. "I am surprised at this event; it's been eons since I've experienced a mind connection."


	155. A False Accusation

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: A False Accusation**

"Your wand is not needed, not that it would do any good," commented Death with an eerie peaceful tone. "Why would one who enters realms of evil so freely fear me? I have no direction to hurt innocents my shadowy friend."

Snape subconsciously pulled Crookshanks closer as he scathingly retorted, "Why do you possess the cat? One such as you does not require an agent of destruction, there are plenty here doing that voluntarily!"

There was a very long pause before Death's serene voice answered, "A false accusation friend. You and the Granger made certain that I cannot touch him."


	156. Knowledge Has A Cost

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Knowledge Has A Cost **

"The accusation perhaps should be reflected back on you and the Granger," commented Death evenly. "I've looked at your soul Severus, such a person of contrasts you are. You sought fear as a deterrent for the Granger, as you understood the repercussions of the spell. However, you underestimated the love and bond of the Granger to the cat, as well as her courage and resolve. Your unfortunate accident with the book opened the darker path of your academic curiosity and vengeance in absence of justice. The knowledge you gained has a cost, one continuously paid by Crookshanks and his quarry."


	157. Tell Me Things

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Tell Me Things **

"Get out of my head!" demanded Snape.

"That's not possible Severus," replied Death smoothly. "The debt of knowledge will never be paid in full until you or the Granger release the cat to me. You now know this Severus, these are the things we cannot do. Only I can make the cat whole again."

"Then make yourself bloody useful. Tell me who killed this cat before they return for Miss Granger!" growled Snape impatiently.

Death answered slowly with an air of guiding a child, "I do not know who released the soul prematurely; my function is only as a guide."


	158. It's The Nergal

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: It's The Nergal**

"Damn you!" bellowed Snape in frustration as he slapped his palms against the floor causing Crookshanks to jump.

"Pardon? I don't understand that curse," Death stated curiously.

"I suppose you wouldn't," snapped Severus. "Do you know what possess the cat if not you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well what is it?" an exasperated Severus asked rolling his eyes.

"It's the Nergal," replied Death flatly. "It was attracted by the Granger's light."

Snape stood up and faced his library calling a searching spell. Two books flew of the shelf landing of the desk. Snape's facial lines deepened peering at the dark texts.


	159. The Demon Nergal

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Demon Nergal**

"Pernosco noscere Nergal," pronounced Severus and the books flew open with a fluttering of pages.

Bracing his palms on each side of the books he began reading, his black eyes locking on the text that would haunt his days.

"_The demon Nergal (the burner) brings war, pestilence, fever, and devastation…Nergal is aligned with Satan, and said to be the chief of Hell's "secret police",…said to be "an honorary spy in the service of Belzebuth"._ (1)_ Nergal seeks death through avenues of magical purity often through young maidens…"_

Snape hung his head uttering softly, "Oh dear God Miss Granger."

(1) Wikipedia


	160. Explain Why?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Explain Why? **

Crookshanks jumped on the desk and meowed, lightly pawing Severus' arm. He collected the cat and plopped into his desk chair. The cat gazed at Snape while he stroked its fur muttering softly, "I am sorry, I should have been stronger."

Death commented quietly, "I see you now understand the gravity and cost of this possession, the first one you experienced was not as evil. You can release the cat to me, you have the power."

"It is not for me to do," replied Snape with resolution.

"Please explain why," asked Death.

"That job is Hermione Granger's," answered Snape softly.


	161. The One Who Fears Me

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The One Who Fears Me**

"Perhaps I underestimated your honor towards Granger and this cat," stated Death thoughtfully, "but you must not postpone the inevitable solution."

"You will get what you want," replied Severus wearily, "you always do."

"Not true Severus, you know this more than anyone for you are bonded to the one who fears me," replied Death without judgment.

"I don't need your sympathy," Snape retorted angrily.

"Why do you think me cold Severus? I love all souls with all my power, and care for their well-being. But understand there will be no peace until this situation is resolved, especially for your Crookshanks."


	162. To Follow The Song

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: To Follow The Song**

Severus realized there was little else he could accomplish and headed to bed.

Laying on his side and gently petting the purring cat that joined him, Severus listened to the chant Death sang to give lost souls direction. So beautiful was the lullaby of peaceful oblivion, he found himself wishing he could join them in their dance of lights and one day he would gladly follow the melody.

Sleep eluded Hermione Granger, her mind twisting ideas into knots and untying them only to repeat the process. She hated the stagnant situation with Snape, who was stubbornly withholding information, but why?


	163. Call to Action

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Call to Action**

Tick tock sounded the clock and Hermione thought, "forget this," as she bounded from bed towards the common room hoping to find Harry still awake, but he wasn't and she roused him from slumber atop of his homework. "Harry there is ink on your face," she admonished.

"What time is it?" he asked drowsily.

"Harry," she asked urgently, "I need to borrow your cloak. Professor Snape gave me an impossible essay due tomorrow and I must get to the library or he will take points."

"Git," he mumbled. "It's in my bag."

"Thanks!" she said while thinking about Crookshanks dilemma.


	164. Mrs Norris

Team: Mod as a Death Eater- No Points

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Characters: Hermione/Crookshanks/Severus

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Mrs. Norris**

Hermione threw on the invisibility cloak and hurtled through the portal feeling less guilty about the half truth she told Harry, but she felt even less guilty about defying Professor Snape concerning the book research she planned to accomplish.

She slipped quickly behind a statue when she spied Mrs. Norris meandering down the hall. The adrenalin spiked her impatience. "Hurry up you flea bitten hag," she thought with an anger that lingered near her heart prompting her to gaze upwards and question the universe, "why Crookshanks? Why couldn't it have been Mrs. Norris?"

However, Mrs. Norris noticed the liquid shadow.


	165. The Liquid Returns

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Liquid Returns**

Mrs. Norris swiftly passed Hermione in pursuit, perhaps some students were heading towards the kitchens thought Hermione thankfully. The library would be hers alone now.

The intruder quickly escaped from Mrs. Norris by oozing into a crack between the masonry, another cat fiasco was undesired. Liquefaction was a wonderful skill, but fragmenting the body and dripping slowly from the ceiling into a puddle was uncomfortable.

A familiar scent struck Crookshank's nose with the intensity of kippers but it had none of the appeal. So he slid away from his sleeping Potions Master to follow the trail of the unforgettable smell.


	166. Who Uses the Floo?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Who Uses the Floo?**

Each claw extended as Crookshanks approached the door, but Snape's wards gently rebuffed him. He had to get to the source of the odor, it was so close, so near that he tasted the memory of the flesh.

Crookshanks lept upon Snape's desk and surveyed the room illuminated by the dying embers of the fireplace. He recalled images of humans disappearing into the fireplace using dust, and he jumped from the desk to the mantle. Dipping his paw he scratched at the dust pot like it was kitty litter.

Seconds later Hermione saw her cat dart from the library hearth.


	167. Nothing But Trouble

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Nothing But Trouble**

Hermione was surprised that she saw Crookshanks but no Professor Snape, and soon became incredulous, as she didn't read anything mentioning animals could use the floo independently.

"Crooks," she hissed, but the cat only acknowledged her and shot towards the direction of Mrs. Norris.

_"Oh no!"_ she thought desperately, "_Oh God I am in so much trouble._" Because Snape would wake up sans cat and she didn't want to think about _that_ reaction. She had to return him now.

Mrs. Norris had her nose and paw stuck in the crack trying to investigate the mysterious liquid and ignored Crookshanks approach.


	168. Stupify!

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

_Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't. **No cats were harmed in the creation of this fic**. The author loves cats and owns two lovely black strays. Adopt a cat from a shelter because it is the Thing You Should Do if you want a cat. I happen to love Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris and that's why I borrow them so much from JKR. I AM NOT MEAN TO CATS! Dang it!_

**Title: Stupify!**

The hellacious yowls and screeches thundered through the halls and all Hermione had to do was locate the source. Fur was flying everywhere and Crookshanks raised his bloody paws to slash them across the throat of Mrs. Norris. Hermione didn't hesitate and pointed her wand at her cat and yelled, "stupefy!"

Still wrapped in the invisibility cloak she ran towards the animals praying to God that Filch, or worse Snape had not heard the racket. However, every nearby portrait awoke abruptly and their gossip soon escalated through their network as Hermione surveyed the brutal carnage realizing she had little time.


	169. The Things We Have To Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Things We Have To Do**

Mrs. Norris was alive, but bleeding and unconscious. Crookshanks was missing a piece of his ear. Hermione cast some superficial healing spells on both, and then cast mobilicorpus on them. As their bodies rose in the air, she scourgified the evidence and started running towards the infirmary, the two motionless creatures trailing closely behind. The portraits were in an uproar clamoring about the two flying cats shooting through the halls.

Hermione dashed into the infirmary and ran to the fireplace and threw some floo power in. "Professor Snape's room!" she hissed urgently and pushed the stunned Crookshanks into the flame.


	170. My Poor Pet!

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: My Poor Pet!**

Hermione promptly used a blasting charm on a flower vase to awaken Madam Pomfrey, who scuffled immediately into the infirmary tittering and began and healing Mrs. Norris.

Once she stabilized Mrs. Norris, Poppy flooed Argus with the news. Filch quickly arrived crying and cursing, "My poor pet, my sweet…WHO EVER DID THIS WILL HANG FROM THE RAFTERS IN THE OWLERY!"

Hermione slipped away heading towards the library, assured that Mrs. Norris would heal.

However the portrait uproar awoke Albus and soon the fireplace roared to life in Snape's quarters. "Severus? Severus, wake up. There is a disturbance in the castle!"


	171. Albus Calls

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Albus Calls**

Snape's eyes flew hearing Dumbledore's yelling. He clamored out of bed and threw on his dressing gown. "What is it?" asked Snape sticking his head in the flame and rubbing his eyes.

"Not exactly sure, something about flying cats," replied Albus.

"I'll be there in minute," grumbled Severus, more alert then he let on.

He checked his living quarters and saw Crookshanks lying next to the office fireplace and he released a sigh of relief but that did not settle his suspicions especially when Miss Granger came to mind.

"An exciting night?" asked Death.

"Oh do shut up!" groused Snape.


	172. Tea and Assistance

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Tea and Assistance**

Albus watched Severus step elegantly across the hearth despite the tattered dressing gown and dilapidated slippers.

"Invitation to tea?" asked Snape dryly.

"Not quite," replied Albus gingerly sipping at a steaming cup. "My office portraits insisted I investigate."

Death mused, "The images have life force…interesting."

Ignoring Death's voice Snape offered, "How can I be of assistance?"

"There was a report of two flying cats in the halls, Mrs. Norris was severely injured, and Poppy reported someone used a blasting hex on a vase in the infirmary. Do you have any ideas?"

Snape replied, "Peeves perhaps," but pondered Miss Granger's involvement.


	173. Spinning Tales

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Spinning Tales**

"I would not expect Peeves to harm Mrs. Norris," stated Albus.

"Did the portraits see anyone?" asked Snape.

"No."

Snape countered, "Did Poppy observe anyone hexing the vase?"

"Hmmm," mumbled Albus

"I imagine two creatures suspended in the air would be confused, or scared, or angry. Perhaps the cats fought on their journey though the hall. Peeves would find the mayhem amusing," conveyed Snape thoughtfully.

The painting of Headmaster Dippet reported earnestly, "The library hall portrait of Esmeralda witnessed a cat fight and heard sounds of running feet."

Snape's eyebrow twitched thinking of Crookshanks possible role and Hermione's probable location.


	174. Deflection

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Deflection**

Albus watched Snape with interest. "That's a probable option, but Peeves doesn't have feet."

"Could anyone identify the second cat? Perhaps a student vendetta?" questioned Snape.

"No, that cat disappeared. Cruelty to familiars is an expulsion offense. I hope this isn't the case, but can you name any suspects?" asked Dumbledore wearily.

Snape smiled malevolently, "Whoever did this was clearly invisible. What student in this castle is capable of such powers?"

Albus looked hard at his companion, his voice rising, "Severus, I honestly doubt this was Harry's doing!"

"Everyone thought Pettigrew innocent!" Snape retorted hiding theories about Hermione with occlumancy.


	175. What Albus Doesn't Know

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: What Albus Doesn't Know**

"Understood Severus, and you may have a point. You should know the wards are intact and this is just another incident with familiars. Pamona reported a rabbit missing; the poor girl was in tears. There have been disturbing rumors of a hexed cat," relayed Albus seriously.

Snape nodded adding, "it is not unusual for pets to disappear from the castle. The toads tend to hibernate in the lower dungeons. However, the school owls are known to feed on animals they see as prey. Student Wilshire lost his snake that way."

"Point taken, but the cats remain unexplained," reiterated Albus pointedly.


	176. Snape's Foul Mood

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Snape's Foul Mood**

"Do be vigilant Severus and report anything amiss," Dumbledore ordered.

"I shall as soon as I know more," replied Severus before exiting via the Floo.

The hex wore off Crookshanks and he was grooming himself when Snape arrived. Severus stared at the cat. "I don't know how you are involved but I will find out," he said departing to his bedroom.

Snape dressed quickly and left his chambers heading for the library.

"You are angry. Do you plan on killing Granger?" asked Death curiously.

"No," he replied harshly, "however she may wish exactly that when I get through with her."


	177. The Trap Sprung

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

_NEWS: I am heading off to Austrailia on 4/20 returning 5/4. I don't know if I can update there. I am not abandoning the fic, just going halfway across the globe. :)_

**Title: The Trap Sprung**

Severus set a formidable ward across the library entry, the magic so concentrated it shimmered in places.

"Very lovely, it reminds me of the veil," complemented Death.

"It is a sticking ward, it functions similarly to a spider web," replied Snape in his mind.

Several minutes passed and Death started asking questions, again. "You believe Crookshanks is involved?"

"I am certain of it," Snape's mind hissed in response.

"But you have doubts?"

"I don't doubt. I have theories," snapped Severus.

A sharp feminine alarm shattered the silence as the ward quivered with its quarry as several books hit the floor.


	178. Exposed

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Exposed**

Fear was not the word for what Hermione felt stuck in Snape's sticking charm. She worried about Crookshanks and felt an inevitable dread much like a criminal awaiting the Dementor's kiss, which she believed might be preferable considering the unpleasant demeanor on the approaching Potions Master.

"Hmm I wonder what I have caught today, a book thief perhaps?" Snape murmured smoothly with grim glee as he poked his wand at the invisible object suspended in the door way.

His wand caught in the drape of the invisibility cloak and with a quick tug revealed his quarry who gasped suddenly exposed.


	179. An Expected Nonsurprise

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: An Expected Non-surprise**

"My, my, what an expected non-surprise, it's Miss Granger," Snape announced with silky satisfaction. "Twenty-five points for being out past curfew."

He smiled grimly at her mute mortification.

"Collect these books and follow me," he ordered darkly starting down the hall.

Once she caught up to his long strides he commented, "You have much to answer for. One, you disobeyed my direct order."

She noticed him scowling at the books as he opened his office door.

"Second, the headmaster called me concerning an incident with two felines, one was gravely injured. The witnesses' story is quite compelling," Snape wryly reported.


	180. Interrogation

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Interrogation**

"Set the books down and sit," commanded Snape clearly annoyed.

Hermione flinched under the intensity of his dark gaze of expectation.

"Why were you in the library restricted section?" he barked.

"You know why!" she blustered angrily, "you won't tell me anything! How can I help if you don't share information?"

Snape's scowl darkened even further until he was glowering. "I can easily get you expelled," he threatened in a voice controlled and soft.

"No you won't!" she shot back, "that would expose both of us. That's why we took that vow!"

Hermione breathed heavily seeing Snape's barely concealed rage.


	181. Grasping at Straws

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Grasping at Straws**

Snape rapidly twisted his body, slamming his fist on his desk making Hermione jump. "Tell me what you know about the cats. How did you get Crookshanks out of my chambers?" he demanded harshly using a tone just above a whisper.

Hermione shook her head violently. "I didn't let him out! I swear." she protested. "He just darted into the library from the fireplace. Did you use the floo and not check?"

Severus' left eye began to twitch and he snorted with incredulity. "You expect me to believe the cat used the floo? You are lying and grasping at straws."


	182. Who Chants in Your Mind?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Who Chants in Your Mind?**

"That is what I saw! I am not lying!" Hermione insisted, then laughed rather bitterly, "You think I accioed Crookshanks though your wards? That's quite a compliment coming from…"

Before she even finished her comment, Snape grasped her chin firmly jerking her head up mere inches from his nose and angrily whispered, "Legilimens."

He plowed though her mind faster than a niffler though Gringotts. He broke the connection stating tartly, "you are telling the truth."

Hermione felt violated at his intrusion and stunned at what she saw. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" he barked.

"Who was chanting?" she asked.


	183. Things We Notice

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Things We Notice**

"My memory of the monk is not relevant," Snape lied.

"But the song, it…"

"Is pacifying," he answered swiftly.

"Yes, unusually so," she replied.

The awkward tension returned when Snape started questioning her memories. "Were you able to discern the direction of the liquid shadow on the floor?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "I didn't notice it. I was preoccupied with getting to the library. Dobby mentioned something like coffee, but who can transfigure into a liquid?"

"I've been asking myself that very same question." Snape concurred and then added, "You will not find anything on Crookshanks' condition in Hogwarts library books."


	184. The Things We Hear

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Things We Hear**

"Clearly even fear of expulsion will not keep you from the books, so I suggest you look into how someone can transform into a liquid as I doubt the wizard is employing charms. You have three days to complete this," Snape ordered with the slim hope it would keep her out of his hair.

"Three days! But I…wait, you said wizard." Hermione's brown eyes snapped upwards expecting clarification.

"So we have verified your hearing works after all Miss Granger," he replied snidely. "Yes I said wizard. It appears Crookshanks attacked the chest of the guilty party."

Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson.


	185. An Excellent Idea

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: An Excellent Idea**

Crookshanks sauntered towards Hermione with his tail held high and jumped on her lap meowing a hello. Snape recharmed him to appear mixed Siamese.

"So there is a wizard who turns to liquid in the castle, who is not a student," she stated but in turn asked, "Does the Headmaster know?"

Snape paused for a while regarding her. "No," he said sharply. "The liquid is not seen by the portraits nor detected by the elves. However it is clear Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris could."

"But we should tell the Headmaster, perhaps he…" she offered earnestly.

"Excellent idea," he salaciously purred.


	186. What Is Your Story?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: What Is Your Story?**

"Perhaps you wish to share the story you plan to tell the Headmaster," Snape asked with an unpleasant smile.

"I would tell him about the hex, and the liquid," she replied feeling uneasy.

Snape was grinning sadistically. "Of course you realize Dumbledore would have the cat examined. What do you think he will discover Miss Granger?"

"Oh, damn," she muttered.

"It's a minor miracle, but you apparently grasp the concepts of higher reasoning," he mocked in a voice honed to its sarcastic edge.

"I don't see how insulting me is going to solve this problem," she shot back with exasperation.


	187. Listen Well

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Listen Well**

The Potions Master closed in on Hermione, his lank hair falling forward so she could only see the shine of his black eyes in the back of the shadowed tunnel.

"Listen to me girl, and listen to me well," his rich voiced commanded with eerie warning. "You are part of the problem. The liquid wizard attempted to murder you."

Hermione interrupted, "Yes, I know this. You told me after examining Crookshanks."

Snape straightened and crossed his arms speaking softly, "so you must realize I withhold information from you because it may cause you greater harm, such as touching dark texts."


	188. Who Asks The Questions?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Who Asks The Questions? **

"Why would touching dark books harm you Hermione?" Snape asked slyly while attempting to assess her depth of knowledge.

She spent a moment in thought, the frown slowly forming on her lips. "I suspect it's the spell," she answered plainly while unconsciously petting Crookshanks.

Snape replied with curt nod, "Yes the spell has residual effects."

"Very smooth," remarked Death to Severus' mind.

Hermione's curiosity sparked, she had to ask. "But Sir, in what ways could it harm me?"

"Very interesting," commented Death inquisitively.

Snape tapped his chin thinking, and then replied, "Do you want to attract more of the darkness?"


	189. If I Say Yes?

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: If I Say Yes?**

Hermione decided to answer the Professor's question with another question; it was one option of mining a Slytherin for information. "What if I say yes?"

The Potion Master remained composed musing over the situation like a potion experiment gone awry but offering interesting possibilities. "You are on that path already, if you keep investigating and experimenting with dark magic. Dark witches are valuable if they can contain nature's forces. I am but a few who can master such balance. There is speculation by those with more wisdom that young Tom could not, and the results are well known by many."


	190. Time to Tell

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Time to Tell**

Hermione pulled Crookshanks a little closer. "I see, and if I say no?"

Snape looked at her hard, his voice firm. "Then you must follow my instructions, whether you agree with them or not."

The potions master took a deep breath and paused.

"You should tell her," suggested Death.

"Yes it is time," he replied in his thoughts.

"Sir?" she prodded.

Snape looked away from the girl knowing the solution would crush her but he could not see any other way. He would simply lead her to her own inevitable conclusion, and he realized she will hate him for it.


	191. Explainations

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Explainations**

"The evil possessing the cat is growing Hermione, even if we do not see or feel it, if the incident with the floo is any indicator. Furthermore the darkness that possesses Crookshanks is not…_ordinary_. It is a darkness attracted by faith, hope, and love, but it also strongly attracts the forces of hate and destruction. It is this reason that investigating dark magic is dangerous for you now." Snape's academic voice spoke with implication.

Hermione looked at her cat and at the Professor with confusion. "You are not clear on why."

"The darkness wants you as a conduit," Snape clarified.


	192. Other Repercussions

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Other Repercussions**

Hermione looked sadly at Crookshanks. Snape observed the residual flash of her aura when she spoke with acceptance, "I understand and thank you for telling me."

"She is taking this better than you theorized," Death placidly commented.

"Wait," replied Snape with his thoughts.

She asked hopefully, "so how do we contain him and the power?"

"We can't, not – not without other repercussions," he offered crisply.

"Such as?"

Severus reached down and plucked Crookshanks from her lap. He began idly stoking the soft fur. "Such as temptation Hermione, soon the force will reach out and affect your balance, altering your magic."


	193. Before Magic Takes Its Toll

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Before Magic Takes Its Toll**

Hermione watched her Professor dote on her cat, and she pondered about the underlying humanity tightly concealed under layers of dark clothing and a heavy varnish of disdain.

"How much longer do I have before this magic starts taking its toll?" She asked wondering why that sounded so terminal.

"A few months perhaps, maybe a year, but I cannot tell for certain," he replied then paused and continued wearily, "There will come a time Hermione. A time when you will realize you must remove the access the demon has to this world."

"How do I do that?" she asked anxiously.


	194. No Consolation

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: No Consolation**

Snape sighed with resignation. The results of this little game could not change, but it bothered him this time. Death offered no consolation, but Severus could feel the presence of anticipation, redemption, and hope.

"You must return the cat to its natural state and…"

She shot up out of the chair, her voice grating as she shouted, "I what!"

"…Speak the rites on page 401!" He completed the instructions, staring at her escalating realization.

"You are telling me I have to kill Crookshanks! After all we did!" Hermione yelled seething hotly, her scorching glare directed at the Professor's resolute acceptance.


	195. Things I Cannot Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: ThingsI Cannot Do **

His shining black eyes were unwavering in their directness as he delivered his final instruction. "You cannot use an unforgivable either; it will drive you slowly and painfully to madness."

Hermione shook her head trying to deny his words, but there existed several begging questions. "How do you know that? The book didn't explain anything about unforgivables," she retorted with lingering anger.

He looked away concealing the surprise at her pointed inquiry. "Don't question the fact that I know," he said bitterly.

"I can't kill Crookshanks Professor, I can't," she pleaded anxiously. "When the time comes, can…can you do it?"


	196. Killing is Reprehensible

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

_Notes: My other project completed. I am back. Sorry for the delays_.

**Title: Killing is Reprehensible**

Severus Snape looked upon the happy Crookshanks in his arms. "Contrary to what you may think, Miss Granger, I find needless killing reprehensible. I do not wish death on innocent creatures. I can do the deed you ask, but it will not solve the larger problem. The demon is linked to you and therefore only you can break that bond."

"But that's cruel! I've never killed anything," she cried.

"You must do it. Now you know why casting the spell has its price, it only delays the inevitable," Snape retorted darkly.

"No, I want proof of this demon!" Hermione demanded.


	197. Proof

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Proof**

"Proof?" Snape asked rhetorically, setting the cat down on his desk and throwing himself into his chair. "How does one prove the existence of an entity from a different plane of existence Miss Granger? These entities are not ghosts, which are echoes of earth bound energy. How does one prove the existence of creatures of faith? To do so would exceed the all the greatness of Merlin!" he spat at her, his voice rich with incredulity.

"Faith? I was there with you during the spell, we saw them," she shot back.

"Prove it," he snapped.

"Testimony under Veritaserum," she retorted.


	198. Similar to Inferi

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Similar to Inferi**

"For such a discovery, auditors would claim tampered memories, even under Veritaserum or Legilimens. It has been attempted by dubious fame-seekers before," replied Snape silkily, as he punctured her logic.

"Crookshanks is proof, you said yourself that the Headmaster would know," Hermione pointed out laying the next challenge at his feet.

Snape laughed at her. "The Headmaster would know as we do, but he is unable to produce hard evidence. If anyone could, it would be the Headmaster. The examination would reveal the cat as a body animated by dark magic, very similar to an Inferi, but warm and alive."


	199. Living Death

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

_Notes: Sorry for not updating, but FFN would not allow me to upload documents for 4 days! _

_To see a perfect picture of Hermione with Crookshanks, art by 'elliebethany', linked here with permission. Massage the test to get the link or go to my droxy profile and link from there._

_Or this link at deviant art, note ffn doesn't allow linking so remove my spaces add the http part to get to deviantart. com/view/ 34975173/_

**Title: Living Death**

Hermione shut her eyes attempting to deny her realization. "We created living death with Crookshanks?" she muttered more to herself.

"Yes, hardly the discovery that would have the world creating statues of honor in a museum," he replied sardonically.

"I could care less about any discoveries, Sir, how is it you are aware of the demon and I am not?" she asked in a business like tone as her aura flashed black and silver.

"I have reassessed my original evaluation. The third Master, the source of dark magic that opened the Room of Requirement, is the demon," Snape articulated carefully.


	200. Things We Cannot Change

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Things We Cannot Change**

"So, what you are saying is, you saw the demon when you examined Crooks?" she asked bluntly.

"No, I felt it," he replied with equal directness to camouflage his omissions.

"Am I supposed to accept that as proof?" Hermione asked with frustration, trying to control her temper.

Snape stoked the cat languidly. "Yes, we discussed this already." Then he added with exasperation, "Unfortunately, you will realize the proof on your own. You can take my word for it or not. The outcome will not change."

Hermione's heart broke from the sense of defeat, and she turned from the Potion master.


	201. Things We Will Do

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Things WeWill Do**

The Potion master heard Hermione's now slightly breaking voice ask a favor of him. "When, when the time comes, will you help me?"

He knew she would ask this, of all things, of him. "Yes, I will," he replied respectfully.

Hermione wiped her tears away by rubbing her face with her hands. She turned back towards his desk and collected Crookshanks in her arms, cradling him close for comfort, and to collect a few more memories of tender affection. Snape overheard her softly whispered declarations to her beloved pet.

Death lingered in Snape's mind, stating the obvious. "She understands now."


	202. Heat and Pressure

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Heat and Pressure**

After allowing Hermione few moments with Crookshanks, he interjected, "You may collect your books and return to your house. I will be expecting your research in three days."

She only nodded while passing the cat back to him. Snape watched the intensity of her dark aura diminish as she slowly donned the cloak and gathered the books in her arms.

"Take care of him, Professor," she said quietly before closing the door behind her.

Hermione inhaled heavily as she walked, the air fueling the revenge in her mind, like coal stoking a Muggle steam engine, it increased heat and pressure.


	203. The Price of Truth

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Price of Truth**

Hermione slept late that Sunday. She arose and took a long shower but it did nothing to dampen her desire for revenge on a liquid wizard or her anger at Snape. She was angry with herself too for her mistakes, and for not seeing the liquid in the hall. She was angry with Snape for withholding certain facts, then telling her she needed to do the unthinkable to Crookshanks. She tried to hate him, but could not. He was finally telling her the truth.

"The truth shall set you free, but no one ever mentioned the pain," she thought bitterly.


	204. A Cloak Returned

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: A Cloak Returned**

Harry startled when she shoved the cloak into his arms with a muttered thanks. But he grabbed her arm lightly, stating, "You weren't at breakfast. I'm heading to lunch. Do you want to go?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I'll go. I was up really late, I feel grumpy, and I have an extra credit project due in three days."

"You study too much Hermione," admonished Harry flatly, then added, "What's it on?"

"'Change of State of Living Matter' for Transfiguration," she said a bit tightly, thinking Snape would have his research and she would be one step closer to avenging Crookshanks.


	205. Transfiguration

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't (Work has been nasty, sorry for the delays)

**Title: Transfiguration**

Ron and Harry gently teased Hermione about her "Changing State of Living Matter" project as they ate their lunch.

Ron smiled. "Let us know if you learn anything that could transfigure Malfoy," he chuckled. "Something like a mouse Crookshanks could eat…"

Hermione grimaced as she interrupted, "Well I will see if I can find anything. I think it would be interesting if I could transfigure into a gas, but that would be risky, with all the drafts."

"Speaking of slimy," added Ron, gesturing to the head table. "Snape's in a right awful mood."

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Ron," Hermione corrected disapprovingly.


	206. The Job Ahead

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Job Ahead**

Hermione left the boys after they extracted a promise from her to proof their essays.

As she headed towards the library she saw Snape talking to Filch. Mrs. Norris clutched at his shoulders, fearful of falling off. The caretaker absentmindedly soothed his nervous cat, a sight that renewed her concern and grief for Crookshanks.

Hermione scurried by, noticing the shift in the Professors eyes as she passed through the library doors. Thankful she did not have a confrontation with the dark Professor, she headed towards the hundreds of volumes on Transfiguration. It was going to be a very long weekend.


	207. Contemplation

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: Contemplation**

The shelves of the library transfiguration aisle towered above Hermione. She sighed heavily, raising her wand to summon books on unusual human transfiguration.

Hundreds of books literally flew of the shelves and she guided them gently to a table by a window.

After an hour she stood up to stretch, and peered out the window. It was a nice day, and many students were outside with their familiars.

She felt a pang of anger and jealously, remembering similar days with Crookshanks. She also watched Snape entering the forest to gather plants, earnestly hoping that their odd alliance would pay off.


	208. The Busy Weekend

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: The Busy Weekend**

The weekend blew by for Hermione, with all the research, homework, and assisting Harry and Ron. She attempted to meet with Snape Saturday night, partly to see Crookshanks, so she checked Harry's map and he was no where in the castle. She wondered if Voldemort summoned him.

After scouring the books, she spent Sunday writing the report. Later that evening she knocked impatiently on Snape's door until he finally opened it. He remained silent. She watched Snape's slow stiff movements as he eased himself into a soft chair behind his desk, and he drank one of the potions upon it.


	209. His Silence

Word Count: exactly 100

Challenge: 14 Crookshanks

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, it's a pity I don't

**Title: His Silence**

Hermione understood Snape's glare and nod was indication to hurry her business, so she summoned a chair and plopped her report on the desk.

The dark wizard's gloved hand slid the parchment closer but he did not pick it up to read, a change from his normal habit. He shakily reached for another potion selecting one that looked like coal-tar and smelled heavily of anise and menthol. Hermione wrinkled her nose over the pungent scent.

Crookshanks meowed and took advantage of Hermione's sitting position and she welcomed the distraction, because thoughts about his condition and his continued silence unnerved her.


End file.
